The Covenant: Friends by Chance?
by Wolfess221
Summary: The 4 friends all have something special in common : their power. They have always been friends...but would they have been if they didn't have the power? Tyler travels to a different life to find out...but will it destroy their friendship forever?
1. A strange feeling

The cold September wind buffeted the boys as they entered Spencer Academy. It was Wednesday night and the two were just coming in from Nicky's.

" Man is it cold or what?" complained Tyler, the youngest of the two.

" Ya think Ty?" Reid shot back, bundling his jacket up closer for warmth.

Tyler just shook his head. Reid could be so sarcastic…all the time now that Tyler thought about it. He zipped up his jacket, which had been blowing open from the wind. Damn it was cold! Lucky for Caleb and Pogue…they got to go to their homes while him and Reid had to go back to the school.

They entered the school and went upstairs to their dorm.

" Man I'm heading down to the shower room. I smell like smoke…" Tyler rapped a towel around his waist, gathered up his shower supplies and headed for the door.

Reid laughed and shoved Tyler, who went thudding into the door. " What the fuck man?" he yelled, rubbing his arm that had collided with the hard wood. 

" Dunno. Just felt like laughing at you baby boy."

" Whatever man." With that Tyler headed down the hall towards the showers. Man, did he need this shower. There seemed to be more smokers at Nicky's today then usual and unfortunately they had wanted to play pool with him and Reid. Tyler had been trying to stifle his coughing so as not to insult them. Tyler walked to the shower and was about to turn it on when he felt something…not physical, more…he wasn't sure what it was. He felt like he was being watched. Tyler turned around, only to find himself looking at nothing. He shrugged it off. It was still too soon after the Chase incident. He still felt like he was still around, but of course he wasn't. Caleb had killed him. They had nothing to worry about.

" Whatever." He turned on the shower and got in.

-

" Mr. Garwin? Mr. Garwin!"

" Wha…?" Reid lifted his head off his desk. He wiped some drool off his chin and looked around. The class was staring at him, giggling.

Tyler whipped him on the shoulder.

" Dude! What was that for?" he yelled, only to create a louder uproar from the students and a larger scowl to form on Mr. Bennett's face.

" Reid, how are you ever going to learn anything if all you do is sleep?" hissed Tyler.

" I dunno…Copy your homework?" Reid guessed, laughing.

" Mr. Garwin, please see me after class," sighed Mr. Bennett, going back to the board.

Reid sighed. " Again? Shit man you'd think he has a crush on me or something…"he whispered to Tyler.

Tyler shook his head, going back to his notebook. Maybe Reid didn't care about his schoolwork and future, but _he_ sure did! Tyler continued to write down notes as the familiar sound of Reid's snoring drifted up again. _Jeez,_ he thought. _Does this guy do nothing but sleep? _He looked around at Caleb and Pogue, who were doing their work as well. Pogue caught Tyler's eye and shook his head, thinking the same thing as Tyler was. Tyler smiled and turned back to his book, but not before he got a familiar feeling…the same feeling he had when he was in the shower. It felt like something (or some_one_) was watching him…but as he looked around again he saw no one in the class doing so. And it couldn't be Chase. It just couldn't be.

-

As class ended Tyler caught up with Caleb in the halls. " Hey Caleb? Can I have a word?"

Caleb continued walking. " Sure Tyler. What is it?"

Tyler kept pace with him until they got to the bathroom. He pulled Caleb in and, after making sure that no one else was in there, faced Caleb. " Caleb, are you sure that you killed Chase?"

Caleb's eyes widened. " Of course I'm sure. I haven't been getting any of the weird feeling I got when he was around." He paused, searching Tyler's face. " Why do you want to know?"

Tyler swallowed, unsure of what to say. _Just spit it out! _He told himself. He took a breath, then spilled. " It's just that, well _I've _been getting weird feelings lately…like someone was watching me."

Caleb scratched his head, thinking. " Does it feel like it did when Chase was here?"

Tyler shook his head, unsure. " I don't know…no I guess not. It's different…at first I thought it was like someone was watching me, but then it felt different…I can't explain it."

The other boy nodded. " Is it like you've got the jitters, like you can feel something coming?" he asked.

The younger Covenant brother nodded, amazed. " Yeah. That's exactly how it feels!"

Caleb laughed. " Don't sweat it man. It's the feeling you get when you're ascending soon. And it's really soon; I mean, your birthday is like what? Two, three weeks from now?"

Tyler gulped. He hadn't thought about that! His birthday was coming up soon… " It's two weeks and three days."

" My, aren't we precise?" Caleb laughed, punching Tyler on the shoulder. " Chill Ty. It's nothing to worry about! We've all gone through it and we survived! And you should be safe; I mean, Reid was the only one at risk of Addiction and he lived so you'll be fine." Just then the bell rang. " There's the bell. Come on or we'll be late!" With that Caleb was gone.

Tyler stood there a few seconds longer. Caleb was right. He'd be fine. But he was still a bit worried about his upcoming birthday…

**It will get better I promise! It's my first story! Please review!**


	2. Love at the pool table

Oh I forgot to mention some things that will be happening in this story. Tyler deals with his upcoming birthday, and a new crush.

" So Pogue you coming to Nicky's tonight?" Caleb asked him after school the next day. They were standing outside Spencer Academy, just talking.

Pogue shook his head. " Nope. Kate and I are going to see a movie and then, I don't know, take a walk or something."

Caleb chuckled. " My, aren't you the romantic one."

Pogue smirked and shoved Caleb. " Shut up man. At least me and Kate are doing something. You and Sarah haven't done anything for a while."

" That's because she's not here! Damn Pogue sometimes you are so out of it."

Pogue screwed up his forehead. " She's been gone? Since when?"

" Since last week. Remember? She went to visit her mom in Toronto? Man, you are sad."

" Shut it."

" Whatever man. Well, have fun on your date. I'm going to meet Reid and Tyler over at Nicky's. See ya."

" Yeah man. Bye." They did their handshake and Pogue sped off on his motorcycle to pick up Kate.

Caleb got into his car and drove to Nicky's. One of the main reasons he always went to the bar was to keep an eye on Tyler and Reid. Those two were always getting into trouble. Caleb sighed, put the car into drive and pulled out of the driveway.

-

" Caleb! My main man!" Reid called out as Caleb showed up.

" Hey you two. Keeping out of trouble?" He pounded Reid's fist and did the same with Tyler.

Tyler laughed. " I am, but don't count on Reid."

" Fuck off Baby Boy."

" Whatever. Let's just get started!" Tyler set the pool balls in the triangle, setting them up in the middle of the table. He took it off and set it back on the hook. " Okay so who wants to break?"

" I will," announced Caleb, chalking up his pool cue. He closed one eye to concentrate, then shot. The white ball collided with the others, sending them cascading around the table. None went in.

" Ha!" mocked Reid. " And you said you were good at pool!"

Caleb glared. " Just shoot Reid."

Still giggling slightly, Reid took his shot. Three balls went in. " Oh yeah! Who's the man? I am!"

" Shut up man," hissed Tyler, who in turn took his shot. It was a combo shot and four balls went in. He smirked at Reid.

Reid did his own little smirk and took his turn, then Caleb. Tyler bent over the table, trying to see the best shot to take. He lifted his pool stick and was about to shoot when something caught his eye. Two girls had just walked in, smiling and chatting quietly. They both had long hair, though one had blonde and the other was a brunette, and were wearing jeans. Not the typical piece of clothing you normally saw at the bar but it didn't bother Tyler. One of the girls was wearing a blue halter-top and the other one was wearing a pink tube top. They were both wearing flip-flops. Tyler just stared; it was all he could do. But he wasn't staring at both of them; sure, they were both super hot, but it was the brunette that had really caught his attention. She had long wavy hair and brown eyes. She was the one wearing the halter-top.

The two girls walked over to a table and sat down, glancing around them, uncertain what to do. They were obviously new here, Tyler thought. He had never seen them around school and never here at Nicky's. Tyler's eyes followed them over to where they were sitting, then was suddenly brought back to reality when someone punched his shoulder.

" Ow! What was that for?"

" What for? Well, you were just staring at those two chicks…and now I see why!" Reid whistled quietly in the direction of the two new girls.

" Stop it Reid!" Tyler hissed, pushing his friend.

Reid laughed as he broke his fall. " Stop what Ty? Oh, you mean this?" His eyes fell black. All of a sudden the brunette's halter-top came untied. She gasped as she caught the strings and tied them back up, wondering how they came undone.

Tyler blushed slightly at the sight, then faced Reid, anger in his eyes. " I said quit it!" He pushed Reid so hard he lost his balance. Reid fell down hard.

" Ooohhh looks like Tyler has a lil' crush now!" he laughed, getting back on his feet.

Just as Tyler was about to push him back down, Caleb intercepted. " Okay guys that's enough!" He put his arms out, preventing them from getting to each other. Reid laughed a bit more, straitening his shirt while Tyler tried to calm down.

" Okay?" The other two boys nodded. " Good. Then let's continue the game. I want to get at least one game in before Aaron and the boys show up."

-

" I'm bored Grace," sighed Taylor, leaning on one elbow on the table they were at.

Grace smiled. " Well that's why we came here! I heard from my cousin that it's the best bar in this town! And hey, we already had some excitement tonight eh?" she said, referring to Taylor's top incident.

Taylor blushed slightly. " I don't know how it came undone! I tied it tight before we came here."

" Yeah well I guess not tight enough."

Taylor sighed. Her and Grace were best friends; they have been since kindergarten. They moved to Ipswich from New York, hearing that Spencer Academy was one of the best schools around. They had just gotten in today and had unpacked their stuff in their dorm, which they shared. It had been Grace's idea to come to Nicky's. Taylor agreed to come, but only because she assumed that it would be less boring here then at their dorm. She was wrong. Taylor was completely bored. She had never really been to a bar before and didn't much care for them, unlike Grace. Grace practically lived at bars, though she never really flirted with anyone…much, since she had a boyfriend back home. Taylor was single and didn't really fancy getting into a relationship right now. That is, until she saw the cutie playing pool with his two friends. She had seen him looking at her when they had walked in, but didn't make much of it. He probably had a girlfriend already…how could he not? But the way he kept looking at her made her think that perhaps he was single. But he would never notice her.

She looked up when they had fought. " Can you believe them?"

Grace looked over. " Yes. They're boys. And from my experience they always start fights at bars. Sometimes over me…but then I have to break their hearts because I have Justin waiting for me back home," she giggled and sipped more of her Coke.

Taylor smiled and took a drink from her Sprite. If only there was a chance that she could spend some time with the boy…

-

Caleb took his shot, then looked at his watch. " Sorry boys, but I gotta go. I promised my mom that I'd be home by eleven. She worries you know." He put down his pool stick.

Reid looked at Tyler, who was much calmer now. " Ooohhh, looks like Mama's Boy has to get home now." He laughed, as did Tyler.

Caleb only shook his head. " See you tomorrow guys." With that he left the bar.

" Great," mumbled Reid. " Now we don't have enough players."

Tyler shrugged. " Oh well. Maybe we should get back to the dorms. There's test in English tomorrow anyways."

Reid looked blank. " There's a test?"

-

Taylor looked up from her pop. She saw one of the guys leave, and now it looked like the other two were leaving as well. _Damn_, she thought, _I really wanted to get to know him before school. _She looked at her friend, only to discover that she wasn't beside her anymore. Taylor looked around to find Grace dancing with some other guys. Taylor shook her head. Typical Grace. Taylor gazed back at the two guys. They hadn't left yet. Maybe they still wanted to play… Taylor grabbed her purse and walked towards them. "Hey guys. Mind if I play?"

-

Tyler gulped as the girl asked if she could play. As if the girl of his dreams wanted to play pool with _him!_

Reid smiled. " Of course. I'm Reid Garwin. And this," grabbing Tyler by the shoulders, " Is Tyler Simms."

Tyler nodded, blushing.

Taylor noticed and smiled. So he wasn't a cocky jerk then. That was good. " I'm Taylor Reese. I just moved here with my friend Grace Moore. She's over there." She pointed to her dancing friend.

Reid followed her pointed finger, eyeing the gorgeous blonde. " Man, your friend is hot!"

" I'd back off if I were you. She has a boyfriend."

Reid shrugged. " So? He's not here is he?"

Taylor narrowed her eyes. " Seriously. Back off. And trust me," she added, looking up and down Reid. " She won't be interested."

Tyler laughed as Reid's smile turned into a frown. " Well Reid I guess you're not the ladies man you thought you were eh?" he said in between laughs.

Reid shoved his shoulder. " Shut it Ty."

Taylor smiled. This guy was great! He was sweet, not full of himself, and had a funny side. She cleared her throat. " So, are we gonna play or what?" she smiled, picking up Caleb's abandoned pool stick.

Tyler nodded. " Yeah. You know how to play?" he asked, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.

Taylor smiled, biting her lower lip. " Not really…how do you hold it?" she asked, obviously hinting something.

Reid rolled his eyes as Tyler smiled and walked over to her. He put his arms around her waist and grabbed her hands so that now he was controlling the movement of the pool stick. " Okay what you want to do is grab the stick near the top with your good hand, then with your other hand grab near the bottom like this." He placed her hands in the appropriate spots, smiling all the while. " Then you lean forward, aim the tip of the stick at the ball you want to hit and…" He took her bottom hand and pulled it back, then pushed it forward. The tip hit a ball, sending it rolling across the table and into a group of balls.

Taylor smiled, blushing slightly. She faced Tyler, smiling. " Thanks."

Tyler smiled back. " No problem."

Reid groaned. " Okay okay. Will you two love birds stop flirting so we can actually play?" He rolled his eyes again as he set up the pool balls.

Tyler and Taylor took their places on opposite sides of the table, concentrating on the game, glancing at each other frequently and smiling. Something new was beginning…

**Cute eh? Finally Tyler gets the girl! Please review and will update as soon as I can. School started so I might not be on as much but I'll try!**

**Jess**


	3. What's happening to me?

**Here's where things get…good lol enjoy!**

" _So, what happened after I left you two last night?" _Caleb asked on the phone the next morning. He had a spare for third period and was on his way home to check up on his mother.

" Caleb, is there a reason you're calling me during class? My phone started to vibrate so I had to make up an excuse to go to the bathroom! I've already been here about a minute so we gotta hurry this along!" Tyler hissed into the phone.

" _Yeah okay sorry but I just had to know. Reid called me last night saying something about you and a girl so…just tell me!" _he begged.

Tyler sighed. " I can't tell you all the details now. But basically, we met at Nicky's and she asked to play pool and if I could teach her how to play. Reid was all pissed because he couldn't dance with her friend-"

" _Whoa whoa whoa!" _Caleb cut in. _" Go back. She asked you to teach her how to play?"_

" Yeah. So what?"

" Dude! Think about it! Do you really think that she didn't know how to hold a pool stick?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. " Of course I know that!" He looked at his watch. " Look Caleb I really have to go now. I've been here over two minutes. See ya."

Caleb sighed. He wanted to know more, but looks like he'd have to wait. _ " Yeah man, bye."_

-

It was after school the same day and Tyler was on his way home. He had just gotten off the phone with Caleb telling him about his evening at Nicky's with Taylor. It wouldn't have taken as long, but Caleb kept on interrupting him, sometimes shocked, other times congratulating him. Caleb hung up saying that he was going to call Pogue, who hadn't heard about it yet either. Tyler sighed. The one time he gets a girl and they don't shut up about it! Of course, it could have something to do with that she's the first girl he's ever had…Oh well. He was just happy that he had gotten a girl. After a while Tyler had left the town behind and had entered woodland. His house had been built just like the other boys'; in the middle of nowhere. Well, it wasn't exactly in the middle of nowhere; it had cable and everything. There was just forest all around it.

As Tyler turned onto another deserted street, about twenty minutes away from his house, a sudden feeling overcame him. It was small at first, but then got stronger and stronger. Tyler realized that it was the feeling he had been having for the past couple of days. He tried to shrug it off, remember what Caleb had told him. But the feeling just kept on getting worse. Now it _did_ feel like he was being watched. Yet it was a very powerful feeling. He couldn't explain it to himself. It was a mixture of the ascending feeling and the being watched feeling. Both of those feelings combined were too much for the boy. He began to gag and had to gulp in his breaths. Sweat began to form on his forehead and he could feel himself getting flushed. _What's happening to me? _He thought frantically. It got worse and worse. Tyler tried to take deep, calm breaths, but he just couldn't do it. It was as if something was pushing against his chest and lighting a fire right by his face. His vision blurred slightly. Tyler began to panic. He knew he should pull over, deep down he knew it was the safe thing to do, but it was like he couldn't make his body listen. He was coming to a turn in the road; if he didn't turn the wheel, he'd crash into the trees. Thinking of only one thing he could possibly do, he let his eyes fall black. The hummer stopped dead, making Tyler fly forward until his seatbelt caught him. He slammed back into his seat, gasping. The car may have stopped, but he didn't feel any better. He raised a hand to his forehead and was met with hot flesh, soaked in sweat. He pulled it back. His breathing at slowed, and his vision was clearing. But the strange feeling still lurked, though not as strong. Tyler felt weak, and suddenly his stomach turned queasy. He took off his seatbelt, climbed over to the passenger's side and thrust open the door, tumbling onto the ground. Tyler retched on the ground, his body jerking every time. When he was finally done, he felt so weak he could barely move. He knew that he had to call for help. Tyler tried to stand, but found it impossible. So he slowly climbed back into the hummer and groped around for his phone. He automatically dialed Reid's number. The ringing echoed in his ears, making his head throb.

Finally the dial tone ended. " _Hello?"_

" Reid?" That one word took almost all of his strength to say; how would he manage to explain to Reid what had just happened?

" _Tyler? Is that you man? You sound terrible. What's wrong?" _Concern rang in Reid's voice.

" I…don't…know," he gasped.

" _Tyler? Where are you man? What's wrong?" _he repeated. Reid was beginning to panic; Tyler had never sounded like that before.

" I'm about…twenty minutes…from my…house."

" _That doesn't really help man. What street?"_

" Pinebrook." His hand had gotten clammy and wet; the phone slipped out of Tyler's hand. The scenery spun around him and the last things he heard was Reid's frantic yelling on the fallen phone.

-

" Shit!" Reid yelled as the other line went dead. He had been sitting at home, watching TV when his cell phone rang. Tyler sounded awful on the phone, and Reid could sense that something was wrong. When he heard the dull _thud _he knew that Tyler was no longer able to talk.

Reid rushed out of the house and climbed into his father's car. It was a simple black Chevrolet, but that's how his father liked it; simple. It didn't matter to Reid what kind of vehicle it was. As long as it could take him to his friend it was fine to him. He started the engine and sped out of the driveway, speeding as fast as the car would go.

When he finally reached the road Tyler had said he was one, Reid didn't have any trouble finding the hummer. It was halfway down the road, pulled over to the side. The passenger door was open. Reid parked the car on the same side and got out, running as fast as he could. " Tyler!" he yelled. He reached the vehicle and looked inside. " Oh shit Ty." He reached out and grabbed Tyler's shoulder, shaking it gently. The other boy didn't move. Reid looked his friend over, seeing his wet, flushed face. But what Reid also noticed was a feeling in the air. It was so faint that he could barely make it out, but even so he could just a little bit. But not so much as so pinpoint what it was. Reid shut it out, concentrating on Tyler.

Tyler groaned, his head lifting up from his chest. His blue eyes fluttered open weakly. " Reid?" he mumbled.

Reid smiled faintly. " Yeah Ty it's me. Don't worry I'm going to take you to a hospital. You're going to be fine. " Reid tried to sound reassuring and confident, but it wasn't easy. He wasn't used to being so comforting, not to mention he wasn't used to seeing his best friend in such discomfort.

Tyler eyes closed, then re-opened, fear in them. " He's back…"

Reid scrunched up his face, confused. " What? Who Tyler? What are you talking about?"

Tyler didn't reply. He had fallen back into unconsciousness.

Oh my god what's going to happen to Tyler?! Keep reading and you'll find out!


	4. Cured with a kiss

**Sorry it took me so long to update. School's started and I've been really busy and my uncle recently passed away. This one's extra long so enjoy!**

The waiting room was quiet, peaceful. That's how it seemed. The walls painted a pale yellow, white tiled floor and comfy seats. There was even a table with a vase holding tulips. But the occupants of the waiting room were not at peace, far from it in fact. Those who were sitting had their hands clasped together, their heads hung low and worry in their eyes.

Glen and Rose Simms, Caleb, Reid, and Pogue had been in that room for over an hour, waiting to hear the news about Tyler.

Reid had sped over to the hospital after half carrying, half dragging the unconscious boy to his father's car. Surprisingly there hadn't been and police around so he had avoided getting a ticket. When he had reached the hospital, the doctors had rushed Tyler to the emergency room and Reid had phoned everyone else. First Tyler's parents, then the guys.

Now Mr. and Mrs. Simms, Pogue, and Reid were sitting on the chairs while Caleb paced up and down in front of them, guilt and anger etched on his handsome face.

Pogue was the first to crack. " Caleb will you stop that!" he snapped, though there was sympathy in his eyes. He knew that the oldest Covenant brother felt responsible. He always did.

Caleb stopped. " I should've listened better! He had told me earlier this week that he was having weird feelings and I told him that it was because of his birthday!" he said, running his hands through his hair.

To their surprise, Mrs. Simms spoke up, sympathy in her eyes. " It's not your fault Caleb. You didn't want him to worry." Even though she was smiling faintly and had a warm glow in her eyes, they boys could tell she was having a difficult time keeping her tears in.

The other boys chipped in some reassuring words too. " Yeah man stop beating yourself up about it," Pogue stood up and grabbed his shoulder, shaking it a bit. Caleb shook him off, not convinced.

Reid tried next. " Come on Caleb. It's not just you; It's all of our faults this happened. We should have all been keeping an eye on him; it just so happens that you're the oldest and are obligated to feel that way." He looked to his left at Tyler's parents, only to find them glaring at him. Reid flinched at their cold eyes, then looked at the other two boys. Caleb looked all too ready to agree, while Pogue looked about ready to strangle the blonde. Before anyone could move, the sound of a clearing throat gathered their attention.

Dr. Brakner stood before them. " We're finished with Tyler."

Rose and Glen Simms stood up, Glen holding his wife's shoulders. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid stood erect, their faces serious.

Mrs. Simms wrung her hands together, her eyes pleading. " How is he Doctor?"

Dr. Brakner's expression didn't change. " He's stable at the moment, though quite weak. It seems, from the tests we've run, that he has a very bad case of the flu. We got his temperature down a bit, but only to 103°. However it is better then what he had when he was brought in." Seeing their questioning eyes he added, " It was at 107°."

The boys breathed out sighs of relief that their baby brother was going to be okay.

" Can we see him?" Reid asked.

The doctor looked thoughtful, then nodded. " Alright. He should be awake. But not for too long."

They nodded and Glen and Rose walked briskly after Dr. Brakner, leaving the three boys in the waiting room.

Pogue turned to Caleb. " See Caleb? He's going to be fine."

" Yeah. But I still should've-"

" Stop it Caleb," interrupted Reid. " Listen we know how you feel. We all feel responsible. But you gotta stop beating yourself up about it!"

Pogue nodded, agreeing.

Caleb smiled. " Thanks guys."

Just then they heard approaching footsteps and saw Mr. and Mrs. Simms returning. Their faces looked worried, but they were smiling feebly. Dr. Brakner was with them. " You three can come now but don't stay long."

The three boys nodded and followed the doctor to Tyler's room. They arrived and went in.

Tyler was awake, propped up on a dozen pillows. He was staring out the window, not noticing his friends coming in. He had an IV drip attached to his arm, slowly giving him its' bluish liquid.

The boys walked up to his bed. When he still didn't notice, Caleb cleared his throat.

Tyler spun his head around, surprised. They boys noticed that his face was pale and he looked tired, but he still managed a weak smile. " Hey guys." His voice was a bit hoarse; a side effect from the flu.

Reid sat on the edge of the bed. " Hey Baby Boy how are you feeling?"

" Like shit."

Reid smiled. At least he had his sense of humor back.

Caleb spoke next. " Look man, I'm sorry about this."

Tyler looked puzzled. " Why? It's not like you gave me the flu."

" I know but-"

" Caleb, enough," Pogue said calmly. " We already discussed this."

Caleb sighed. " Okay, you're right. The point is Tyler's okay."

The other boys nodded in agreement. Tyler smiled. He had such great friends…He blinked his blue eyes, feeling them droop, then drifted into a calm sleep.

Reid noticed, instantly gasping and reached out to shake the younger boy, fearing the worst.

Pogue grabbed Reid's arms, preventing him from waking Tyler." It's okay Reid," he said smiling. " He's just sleeping. He's just exhausted is all."

Reid didn't look very convinced. " You sure?"

This time Caleb smiled. " Yeah. The doctor said not to stay too long. Let's go."

Reid took one last look at the sleeping boy, then left the room, shutting the door softly.

What they hadn't realized was that Tyler wasn't really sleeping, and after they had left he opened his eyes again, filled with worry. Tyler looked around the room, half expecting something to jump out of the shadows. Nothing did. He knew he should've told them what he knew; he just hadn't felt like it. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't. Everyone was happy he was okay; he wasn't going to ruin it with his information, though it was quite important. Tyler lay down, exhausted. The sickness (and feelings) had taken a lot out of him. _I'll tell them tomorrow, _he told himself silently, then let sweet sleep drift over him.

_A figure stepped out of the shadows, walking up to the sleeping boy's bed. He had to control himself from Using on him. He hated the Covenant Brothers so much…and he knew their weakness was their youngest. The figure just smiled. " I'll get you soon Tyler," he whispered. " I'll break you're your faith in your friends and then finish you off. One by one." The man smiled again at the oblivious boy, and disappeared…_

_-_

Tyler smiled at the nurses and doctors on his way out. He walked out into the fresh Saturday afternoon air. The boys had offered to come pick him up, but he had turned them down, much to the protests of his friends. He wanted to walk, even though he still felt slightly weak. Plus, he wanted to visit Taylor Reese, who was visiting with her aunt and uncle for the weekend. They lived in Ipswich not too far from the school. He was supposed to go see a movie with her at one o'clock, and it was now two thirty. The movie would be half over by now, and he hadn't even called her to explain why he had ditched her. Of course, she didn't know what had happened to him. But he'd explain it to her. He just hoped that she'd forgive him.

Half an hour later, Tyler arrived at her house. It was a nice, normal sized brown-brick house with a garden bursting with many different flowers. He walked up to the door and knocked.

Someone drew back a curtain to see who it was, gave a small shriek of delight and dashed to the door. The door opened to reveal Taylor, her eyes wide with relief.

Tyler smiled, holding out a single white rose; he had Used to get it and knew they were her favorite (again by Using.) " Hi Taylor-" He hadn't expected what happened next.

Taylor smiled a full tooth smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting her lips on his. Tyler didn't respond at first; he was too surprised. They had just met Thursday night and hadn't even been on a first date. Yet here she was, the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on, kissing him! At that moment, all of Tyler's worries and flu remnants disappeared as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity before they pulled away, both smiling and breathless.

Before Tyler could say anything, Taylor spoke first. " My God Tyler I was so worried! I mean, from what I was told you were practically dying!" Worry filled her eyes.

Tyler looked confused. " Who told you?"

" Kate. She told me yesterday what had happened. Tyler I'm so sorry that I didn't visit you! It's just that I've been swamped with homework, even though you're much more important of course and-"

Tyler put a finger on her mouth, signaling that she should stop rambling on. He smiled. " It's okay. I was hardly awake anyways."

Taylor smiled. God what a beautiful smile! " Well, I'm just glad you're okay. We can do the movie some other time."

Tyler smiled, nodding. This girl was amazing! She wasn't pissed about him missing their first date and still wanted to go on one! The younger boy grabbed her hand, his blue eyes shinning. " We can still go out, if you want."

Taylor parted her lips in yet another smile. " I'll just go get my purse." She opened the door and went in, closing it behind her. Tyler could hear her telling her aunt and uncle where she was going.

" You're going on a date?" a male voice growled. " With who?"

" A boy from school Uncle Ben."

" What boy?" This time a female voice answered, rather sharply. " Taylor, you know your parents would want to know who you're going out with."

" But Aunt May…"

" No buts! If you want to go out on your date you'll bring the boy inside."

Tyler heard Taylor reluctantly agree and heard her approaching footsteps. The door opened, revealing the girl, annoyance etched on her face. " My stupid aunt and uncle say that if I want to go out, they have to meet you first." She rolled her eyes. She opened the door. " Don't mind their attitude. They're naturally grouchy."

" It's okay." He walked in.

It was a lovely, quaint house. In front of him was a staircase going up to the upper level, and to his left there was the living room. That was were Ben and May Grayson sat, glaring at Tyler. The brunette gulped. They looked about ready to rip his throat out.

Then they spoke. " Well then boy, don't just stand there with your eyes wide like that! You look like a deer caught in the headlights!" Uncle Ben snapped.

Tyler blinked his eyes. This wasn't a very good first impression. He put a grin on his face and took a step forward.

" Sorry. I'm-"

" For God's sake boy take your damn shoes off!" Aunt May barked sharply.

Tyler stopped short, almost stumbling. His face turned bright red as he kicked his shoes off. He picked them up and placed them neatly with the others. Tyler looked at Taylor, smiling apologetically. Taylor touched his face, saying that he shouldn't be. She walked into the living room, keeping her shoes on. " Will you two quit being such old crows? How is he supposed to know what you two want?"

The older couple looked at each other, then back at their niece. Aunt May spoke. " He should know to take his shoes off while entering a stranger's home. It's common courtesy."

" Well, come here then boy," Uncle Ben ordered.

Tyler walked to them immediately, careful not to touch anything. He stood beside Taylor, waiting.

Then the interrogation began.

" What's your name?"

" Tyler Simms."

" What school do you go to?"

" Spencer Academy."

" Age?"

" Turning 18."

" When?"

" Two weeks."

" Ever done drugs?"

" No."

" Ever smoked?"

" No."

" Alcohol?"

" A little."

" Been drunk?"

" No."

" Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

" No."

" Ever had sex?"

" No!"

" Criminal record?"

" No."

" Licensed?"

" Yes."

" What type of vehicle do you drive?"

" Hummer H3x."

" Where do you live?"

" In Ipswich."

" No shit. Where?"

" In the…forest area?" Tyler tried. He wasn't sure what part if was he lived in!

" Are you completely stupid boy? You don't even know what area you live in?" Ben snapped, humor (ugly humor) in his gray eyes.

" Well…"

Taylor had had enough. " Enough!" she yelled. All eyes turned to her. " Jeez! It's not like Tyler's my new guardian! It's a date! Stop treating him like a criminal!"

" But sweetie, we just want to know if he's right for you."

" I'll decide that for myself." She turned to Tyler. " Come on Tyler." They walked out the door.

As they shut the door, they both let out their breaths.

" Man, your relatives are strict!" Tyler complained, his cheeks returning to their normal color.

Taylor took his hand, smiling apologetically. " I know and I'm sorry. I didn't know they would ask you a million questions!"

Tyler kissed her cheek. " It's okay." He tore his gaze away from hers, looking around. It was a beautiful day, then sun shinning brightly with a slight breeze. They continued to walk down the street, hand in hand. He turned back to her, taking in what she was wearing for the first time. She was wearing jeans, again, and a bright blue T-shirt. Her hair was loose, framing her pretty face.

The boy himself was wearing a white T-shirt with his usual green jacket and jeans.

They continued down the street, letting their feet lead the way. They were a couple of streets away when Tyler spoke up. " So where do you want to go?"

Taylor shrugged. " I'm not sure. I don't really feel like going to the movies or anywhere special. I just need to be with you." She looked up at him with her hazel eyes and briefly rested her head against his shoulder.

Tyler laid his head on hers, his heart thudding. " We could take a walk through the forest?" he suggested.

Taylor nodded. " Perfect."

The two walked a bit more until they reached the forest. They entered it, leaving behind the busy neighborhood and entering a world where all you heard was the rustle of leaves and the noises of the various animals.

Tyler and Taylor walked together in silence, enjoying each other's company. Taylor decided to break the silence. " What's your favorite color?"

Tyler blinked. " What?"

" If we're going to be going out, I think we should know a little bit more about each other. Mine's pink."

Tyler smiled. " Alright. Mine's green."

" Green eh? That's a nice color. Okay…favorite animal?"

" Umm…I guess wolves."

" Wolves?"

" Yeah. I remember this one time me and the guys went camping. We were fifteen and were in this forest and these wolves started to howl. The other guys were afraid, but I wasn't. I found it…mystifying you know?" he explained.

Taylor nodded. " Yes. They are quite beautiful."

Tyler nodded in return. " What about you?"

" Hmm? Oh. The deer. They're so peaceful you know?"

Tyler gripped her hand tighter. " Yeah. So enough with the small talk. Tell me more about yourself."

Taylor looked thoughtful. " Well how much do you want to knew?"

" Everything."

She smiled. " Okay then. Well, while I lived with my parents back in New York, it was good. I had a nice house, loving parents, Grace, and my rabbit, Snowflake. Everything was fine, until my eleventh birthday." She stopped, gathering herself. Tyler squeezed her hand. She continued. " Snowflake died that day. I loved her and then she was gone…then, to cheer me up, my mom drove me into town for some ice cream. There was this little booth that had a sign saying they were selling rabbits. It was right beside the ice cream store; so I walked over just do look at them. I found out that the rabbits were being sold for food." She choked on the last word, her eyes watering.

Tyler gagged. " Food?"

" Yeah. I kept thinking, ' How can people eat poor little bunnies?' Then it hit me; it wasn't just rabbits. It was cows and pigs and deer. That's when I decided to become a vegetarian."

Tyler didn't reply at first. He was big on animals too, but he _did _eat them too…it was something to think about.

Taylor stopped walking. " Tyler? Are you okay?"

He nodded. " Yeah. Taylor, I think it's great what you did, but I don't think-"

She laughed. " Tyler I'm not pressuring you into becoming a vegetarian. I'm just telling you about me."

Tyler breathed out, relieved. " Oh okay."

Taylor grabbed his hand again and continued walking. " So what about you? Tell me your history."

Tyler hesitated. Great. What was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't tell her the truth…not yet. He kept silent, thinking of an answer when a familiar feeling crept over him. All of a sudden all his worries and fears came flooding back. He whipped his head around, searching for someone but not seeing him.

Taylor followed his gaze. " Tyler? What is it?"

Tyler didn't answer, keeping his eyes opened. He suddenly doubled over, clutching his stomach, crying out in pain.

" Tyler!" Taylor dropped down to her knees, placing her hands on his back. " Tyler what's wrong?"

Tyler rolled over on his side, crying out. The pain was unbearable! He knew what was causing it. If only he could fight back…but he couldn't, not in front of Taylor. His eyes were shut tight, and beneath his eye lids his blue eyes turned black.

_Chase! _he yelled mentally. _Stop it!_

_Ahh…so you know it's me eh?_

_I also know it was you who made me sick!_

_Good for you Baby Boy. So I see you're all better from your little flu. Not feeling so hot now, are you Tyler?_

Tyler cried out louder as Chase Used more, only to cause Taylor to panic more. " Hang on Tyler! I'm calling for help!" She took out her cell phone.

Chase laughed inside Tyler's head. _Ah ah ah. Can't have that now can we? _He made the phone go dead.

Taylor opened her cell phone, cursing in frustration. " Dead? How can it be dead?" She shoved it back in her purse, gripping Tyler's back again. _What can I do? _She thought.

Tyler's pain only worsened.

Chase laughed again. _Well Tyler I think that's enough for now, don't you? But before I go, just know this; I'll be back and I'll end you little Covenant. Oh, and one more thing. I'd keep an eye on your girl if I were you. You never know when some other guy might steal her away…_

Tyler's pain mixed with anger. _Don't you dare tough her!_

_I don't think you're in any position to be making orders, do you? _Chase laughed again and released his hold on Tyler.

Tyler gasped as he went limp, the pain still fresh but weakening.

Taylor breathed out when she saw that Tyler was no longer in such pain. Just then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and just glimpsed a pale, almost transparent figure fading away. Taylor shrugged it off. She had more important things to worry about now.

She turned back to Tyler, who was now sitting up. She felt his face, but it wasn't hot. His breathing was faster than usual, but was slowly returning to normal.

" Tyler? Baby? You okay?" she asked worriedly.

Tyler caught his breath before answering. " Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

" What happened?"

" Umm…probably just side effect from my flu," he lied.

Taylor didn't look convinced. " Tyler, you don't get that kind of pain from the flu. Besides, you weren't sore until now!" She paused, searching his eyes. " You can tell me Tyler. Whatever it is."

Tyler gazed into her eyes, and knew she was right. " Okay. But not here. Come with me." He stood up and she followed.

They walked until they came to a clearing. Tyler sat on the grass, motioning for her to do the same.

Taylor sat down beside him, curious.

Tyler took a deep breath, then spoke. " Taylor, we only met Thursday and this it our first date, but I feel like I've known you for much longer than that. I feel I can tell you anything and trust you with it."

Taylor nodded. " I feel the same Tyler. I trust you with my life."

Tyler nodded. He'd hoped she would say that. " Good. That's why I'm going to tell you my family history. Mine, and my friends'."

**Long enough for you? heehee. ooohhhh how are the guys going to react when they find out what Tyler told Taylor? i'll update as soon as i can! sorry again for the delay!**

**Jess 3**


	5. Anger and Confessions

**Okay so here's chapter 5! I spent so much time on it! It's addicting! I'm writing chapter 6 right now so hopefully I can get it done soon. **

Reid paced impatiently around Caleb's living room, muttering under his breath. Pogue was with him, while Caleb was in the dining room, talking with his mother.

Glen and Rose Simms sat on the couch; Rose looking worried while Glen looked furious.

" How could he do this to us?" he yelled, making his wife jump a bit. " How can he worry us like this?"

Rose tried to calm her husband down. " I'm sure he has a good reason Glen. You know Tyler wouldn't make us worry on purpose!"

Reid and Pogue stayed silent. They didn't want to get in between two angry, worried parents. But they knew they were right; something was holding him back. He was supposed to be back over two hours ago! But without anyways to locate him, all they could do was wait.

-

Taylor stared at the grass in silence, taking in what Tyler had just told her. A warlock? Him, Caleb, Pogue, and Reid, and their fathers and even theirs before? He had told her everything starting back at the Salem Witch trials all the way to Tyler's birthday when he would Ascend. He also mentioned that Chase Collins, who was apparently the descendent of the fifth bloodline, was back for revenge and was the reason for Tyler's flu and what had just happened in the forest.

She sighed, not knowing what to make of it all. It wasn't that she didn't understand it; she really did, she just didn't know where to start with responding to Tyler. He was just sitting there, waiting. He was patient; he knew it was a lot to take in.

He had been waiting, but was beginning to worry. Would she believe him? Would she think he was crazy? He had to make her believe him. " Taylor, you know that I would never lie to you. You have to trust me," he pleaded, trying to catch her eye.

Taylor looked up. " I know Tyler. That's why I believe you."

Tyler looked surprised. " You do?"

" Yes. I don't know how, but that night at Nicky's, I thought I felt something different about you and Reid. I guess I picked up on you power somehow. And now everything makes sense! Especially what just happened! I mean, I swear that I saw Chase Collins fading away back there!"

Tyler nodded. " You probably did." Then he remembered what Chase had told him. " Taylor, if you ever get weird feelings, call me right away alright?"

" Okay, but why?"

Tyler didn't answer. He didn't want to scare her.

Taylor picked up on his feelings. " Tyler if I'm being threatened, I need to know!"

He sighed. " Chase wants us dead. That you know. But he may come for you to get to me, and I won't let that happen." He held her hand to comfort her, and felt it shaking.

Taylor looked up. There was a hint of fear in her eyes. After all, she had witnessed what Chase could do. She was afraid of what he might do to her if he caught her. But she had to be strong. She wasn't one to curl up in a ball after being threatened.

Taylor brought Tyler in a hug. " I'll call you as soon as I feel something. I promise." She touched his lips briefly with hers, then pulled away. When she gazed back into his eyes, she as surprised to find tears in them. Taylor touched his face lovingly with her hand and he closed his eyes at her touch, causing the tears to trickle down his face.

Taylor put her other hand on the other side of his face so that now she held his face in her smooth hands. " Tyler, what's wrong?" she asked softly, sweeping her thumbs over his cheeks, wiping the tears away.

He sniffled and opened his beautiful blue eyes, still wet from the tears. " It's just that if anything happened to you Taylor, I don't know what I'd do." He paused, fresh tears beginning to fall. " I love you."

Now Taylor's eyes began to water. " I love you too Tyler. I never thought I'd ever fall in love. But then I saw you Tyler and I knew." She brought his face closer to hers, their noses barely touching. " You're the one Tyler." And she pulled his face all the way, kissing him.

He kissed her back, grabbing her face as well. As they kissed, Tyler was aware of a dull vibration in his pocket. His cell phone…how long had it been vibrating? He wondered if he had any messages…

Tyler broke the kiss. He knew they wanted more, but he had to check his phone. Plus, he felt vulnerable out here in the open.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Five messages? His phone must have been going off the whole time, but he must not have noticed. He opened the first one; a text message.

**TYLER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!**

**Reid**

Tyler's eyes widened. He looked at the time the message was sent: 3:15. Tyler looked at his watch. 6:23.

" Shit." He stood up.

Taylor stood up too, her eyes big. " What is it?"

" I completely forgot about my folks and the guys! I was supposed to be home over three hours ago!"

" You'd better go then." She stooped down and grabbed her purse.

Tyler hesitated. " What about you? What about Chase?"

Taylor smiled. " I'll be fine. And remember, I'll call you if anything happens."

Tyler smiled, though he was still worried. " Call me as soon as you get home. Okay?"

" Okay." She kissed his cheek. " Now you'd better go before they get even more worried."

He nodded. " Be careful."

" I will." She kissed him again, then left.

Tyler left as well, jogging the rest of the way. They were probably at Caleb's house; that's where everyone went when there was a problem.

-

It was 7:15 by the time Tyler reached Caleb's. He was out of breath from practically running the whole way, but also relieved. Taylor had called to say that she was back at the house and fine.

Tyler looked around the driveway. They were definitely here. Caleb's car was there, as well as Pogue's motorcycle, his parents' Honda, and Reid's father's Chevrolet. Tyler walked up to the front door, braced himself, and opened it.

He was immediately met with someone grabbing his jacked collar and slamming him against the wall. The breath was knocked out of him and he was surprised to see that it was his father who had done it. Glen's eyes were black and Tyler could feel his father Using on him to keep him pinned to the wall.

" Where in Hell have you been?" he shouted, pushing Tyler harder into the wall. Tyler actually felt the plaster cracking.

Tyler struggled to answer. He had never seen his father so angry before. " Dad I-"

" Damnit Tyler you worried the shit out of us!" His eyes were still black and he rammed his son even harder into the Danvers' wall, denting it severely. Tyler gasped slightly, pain jolting through him. The wall was almost as hard as concrete; his father was Using big time to be able to crush it like that. He thought of Using to make his father stop, but Tyler couldn't bring himself to do it. His father loved him and had been scared out of his mind; he wasn't meaning to hurt Tyler, but Tyler was in serious pain as Glen pressed him harder and harder.

Tears began to form in Tyler's eyes and he was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

Rose Simms saw her son's pain. " Glen stop! You're hurting him!" she cried, her eyes filled with worry.

Glen didn't release his son. " I'm hurting _him_? Try he's hurting _us_! How long have we been waiting for him to come home? Over four hours Rosie! And did he ever call to tell us he'd be late? No!" He spat the last word in Tyler's face. He flinched.

Evelyn Danvers came into the room. " Glen! I will not have this in my house! Release you son at once!"

Still furious, Glen let go of Tyler, who slumped down, glad to feel the pain lifting slightly. He looked at the wall. There was a fairly large crater in it.

He heard someone approaching and turned to find Reid standing above him, extending his hand to help Tyler up.

Tyler greatly accepted and was pulled up, only to have the blonde shove him onto the couch.

At least it was softer than the wall. Tyler sat there as his friends and parents stood in front of him, arms crossed. He swallowed nervously.

Caleb spoke first. " Tyler, where were you? We were worried sick!" He spoke calmly, yet there was anger in his eyes.

Tyler replied nervously. " I'm sorry! I was a little preoccupied with-"

" Preoccupied?" hissed Pogue. " With what?"

" What could be more important then letting your mother and I know where you were?" Glen shouted.

" I was with Taylor and-"

" Taylor? A girl?" Glen spat. " You were late and didn't call us because of a girl? Unbelievable Tyler!"

" But-"

" No Tyler," Rose intervened. " You should've called us. We wouldn't have minded honey."

" Guys you're not listening! We got hung up because-"

" Whoa whoa whoa there Baby Boy!" Reid interrupted. " We don't need to know what you two were doing!"

Tyler shook his head. " No not that! God! We-"

" Tyler, just don't do it again okay?" Evelyn asked.

" Damnit he's back okay? He's back!" Tyler shouted.

They immediately stopped glaring at him. Instead they looked confused. Except Reid. He'd heard this before. " You said that the day I found you in your Hummer Ty. What did you mean but that?"

Tyler looked at all their faces. They were going to be pissed when they found out that he hadn't told them before. " Chase."

" What?" yelled Caleb as the other two boys looked furious.

" Are you sure sweetie?" asked Rose, sitting on the couch beside him.

" Yes I'm sure! That's why I've been getting weird feelings! He made me sick and he was in the forest with me and Taylor!"

Everyone else sat down too. This was a big deal.

Even Glen had calmed down a bit. " What happened Tyler?"

Tyler recollected his thoughts of the afternoon. He could still feel a bit of the pain Chase had given him. He told them about meeting up with Taylor, walking in the forest, and Chase's attack.

He paused, letting them take it all in.

They sat in silence for a while. Caleb broke it. " Tyler, if he's coming after you, you've got to be careful. And watch out for Taylor too. She'll have no idea what's going on.

They expected Tyler to agree, but he just kept silent.

Reid probed him. " Tyler? You will look out for her, right?"

When he still didn't answer, Glen grabbed his shoulders and made Tyler face him. " Tyler answer us!"

Tyler looked around himself. The moment of truth had come. " I will, but so will she. I told her. Everything."

No one moved. An uncomfortable silence fell on the house.

**Ooohhh looks like Tyler's in trouble now! Please review!**


	6. Sweet Dreams

" You what?"

Caleb couldn't believe this. First Tyler had delayed in telling them that Chase was back. Sure, he had been sick, but he could've tried! That piece of information was extremely important! Then, as if he hadn't caused enough problems, Tyler goes and tells this girl about the Covenant!

" Did I stutter? I said I told her!" Tyler was getting pissed. Why were they so angry with him? It's not like Taylor was a complete stranger!

" Why? Why would you do such a stupid thing Tyler?" Glen asked furiously.

Tyler was equally furious. " Me? How about Caleb and Pogue? They told Sarah and Kate!"

Pogue stood up. " That's different! We've known both of them for longer than you've known Taylor!"

" What does it matter how long we've known each other? I trust her and she promised not to tell! If that's not good enough, then I'm outta here!" He stood up and started for the door stiffly. His back was going to kill in the morning.

" Tyler wait!" He turned around to see his mother. " Tyler, it's wonderful that you two trust each other, but you really should've consulted us before you told her."

Tyler smiled disbelievingly. " Consulted you? Oh, you mean like Caleb and Pogue did right?" He looked at both guys, knowing that they hadn't done so.

" Honey"-:

" No! It's because I'm the youngest right? Poor little Tyler! He can't take care of himself because he's a few months younger than everyone else! Screw that!" He walked to the door, opened it, and slammed it hard.

The house shook and everyone just stood there, not saying anything. They hadn't meant it that way, but they had hurt Tyler; they knew that.

-

Tyler walked up to the front door and went in, Using to unlock it. He hadn't felt like going back to the school, so he went home instead. He knew that his parents would be home soon and would want to talk to him, but he didn't want to. He hated them at the moment. Tyler wanted to be alone.

At the sound of the door opening and smelling Tyler, his favorite person in the world, Rex barked and ran into Tyler, nuzzling his master's legs.

Tyler smiled as his Border collie greeted him. He could always count on Rex when he was feeling terrible. Tyler had been given the Border collie puppy when he was thirteen, right after he had ascended. Rex was his best friend (apart from the guys) and was always there for him.

The brunette scratched Rex's ears, then ran upstairs to his room, closely followed by the black-and-white dog.

They entered Tyler's room and he closed and locked the door. He took off his jacket and shirt, threw them on the floor, and flopped down on his bed, welcoming the feel of the softness under him, the feel of Rex's fur against his side, and the sweet darkness of sleep covering him…

_The fog was as thick as a brick wall. Tyler couldn't see anything, but he sensed Chase's presence, and knew something was wrong._

_" Taylor! Where are you?" He couldn't see, but he knew she was here. He called out again. No answer._

_All of a sudden he heard it. Screaming. " Taylor!" he cried, running towards the terrible sound._

_The sound was getting closer and closer, louder and louder. He needed to help her! She must be in such pain…_

_Just then he heard a voice coming from all around him._

_I told you to keep an eye on her Tyler._

_" Chase? Where is she? Let her go!"_

_No, I don't think I will. I'm having fun making her bleed…_

_Another scream. " Let her go! Please!" Tears ran down Tyler's face when his love shrieked in pain again an again._

_Now now Tyler. You know that politeness doesn't work on me. But I might stop if you took this._

_Something flew out of the fog and hit Tyler's chest. He stooped to pick if up. He examined it. It was some sort of stone, flat and smooth, no bigger than his palm. It was a metallic green color with flashes of purple and blue. It looked quite stunning, except he had no idea what it was or what it did._

_" I don't understand!" he cried out. " What am I supposed to do with this?"_

_Chase laughed. Always with the questions eh Tyler? You'll find out soon enough._

_Something flew at Tyler and hit him on the head. He fell down, Chase's laughter and Taylor's agonizing screams echoing in his mind…_

Tyler jerked awake and sat up, breathing heavily. He was glistening with sweat and could still hear Taylor's screaming. He glanced at his clock. 5:43 am. Tyler sighed shakily. He desperately wanted to call Taylor and make sure she was fine, but she would still be sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. Of course, there was an alternative way he could check up on her…Tyler let his eyes fall black and instantly saw Taylor's sleeping form. She was in her dorm with Grace, who was also sleeping. Tyler made his eyes go back to normal, smiling with relief. She was fine. It was just a dream. But it had felt all too real…He jumped when something wet touched his hand. Tyler looked and saw Rex licking his hand comfortingly. He whined and snuggled up to the boy, sensing Tyler's uncertainty.

Tyler smiled, rubbing his dog's belly. " Good boy Rex." He bent over and kissed his head, then went to pull the covers off. Wait. Covers? He hadn't put the covers on last night…he had just collapsed on top of them. He noticed that his door wasn't shut all the way either. Then he noticed his mother's perfume and his father's cologne. He smiled guiltily. Despite their fight, his parents had come in and tucked him into bed. _I'll apologize later, _he thought. Right now he needed a shower. He felt sticky from the sweat.

As he swung his legs over the bed and onto the floor, something slid out from underneath the covers and clunked to the floor.

Tyler looked at the floor and swore, jumping and backing away from it. His eyes were wide with disbelief. _No way_, he thought frantically. _It had been a dream. How could it be here?_ Tyler swallowed, then took a couple steps towards it. He hesitated, then picked up the mysterious stone Chase had given him in his dream. He turned it around in his hands, flashing green, blue, and purple with the early sun. He still had no idea how it had gotten in his room. Well, Chase was more powerful than any of them. He could have easily invaded Tyler's dreams and made him see what he had seen. And Chase could have easily made the stone follow Tyler from his dream to his bed. Nothing was impossible for Chase Collins.

Tyler stared at the stone a little longer, then put it in his bedside table drawer. He'd figure it out later. He grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet and went into the bathroom.

_Good, _thought Chase. _He found it. He'll learn what it is soon._

-

Tyler drove down the street towards Nicky's. Taylor sat in the passenger's seat, applying some make-up. Personally, Tyler didn't care if she wore make-up or not. She'd look beautiful no matter what.

It was after school Tuesday evening, two days since Tyler had had his dream and received the stone. Nothing strange had happened in between, and he was glad about it. He had enough to worry about, like school, let alone worrying about a revenge-seeking warlock who wanted them dead.

He pulled into Nicky's, seeing that the guys and Grace Moore were already there.

Tyler got out, hurried to the passenger's side, opened the door and lifted Taylor out. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, grasping his lips with hers.

He smiled and kissed back before setting her down. They laced fingers and walked to the door.

Tyler was a little worried about being with the guys and Taylor. They hadn't really talked about their argument Sunday and school Monday had been a little awkward. They had every class together, and did very little talking. When he was in the halls with Taylor, he could feel the guys glaring at him and her. They weren't too fond of Taylor at the moment, nor were they of him. They just needed to be able to trust her, and Tyler had taken care of that.

They walked into the bar and found the guys at a table with Kate and Sarah. Sarah had come back yesterday and Caleb had filled her in on what had happened while she was gone. Unlike their boyfriends and Reid, Kate and Sarah thought that it was sweet that Tyler had told Taylor. The three girls, and Grace, had gotten close, though none of them had told Grace.

Tyler and Taylor walked up to the table. Grace wasn't there, which was what the two had hoped for. They reached the table and Tyler slammed a folded piece of paper onto it.

Everyone at the table jumped slightly and stared at Tyler.

" You guys needed a reason to trust Taylor? Well here it is."

The three guys looked at each other, then Caleb picked it up and unfolded it. He read it aloud;

**I, Taylor Reese, swear on the graves of my ancestors and on my love for Tyler Simms that I will tell no one of the Son's of Ipswich's secret and will take it to my grave.**

**Taylor Reese**

Beside her name was a splotch around the size of an eraser. It had a red-brown color to it.

Caleb looked up.

Tyler glared at the boys. " That," he said, pointing to the smear, " Is some of Taylor's blood."

Taylor held up her right hand, revealing a scar the width of her palm. It had been healed by Tyler after he had slit it.

She put her hand down. " I wrote the contract myself. You have my word. I won't tell a soul."

" Do you trust her now?" Tyler challenged them.

Sarah and Kate stood up. " You know we do Tyler."

He smiled. " I know you two do." He turned back to the guys. " Do you?"

They glanced at each other, then at the contract. Reid spoke first. " At first Ty, I didn't. I mean, we don't know Taylor as well as we know Kate and Sarah. But now, I do." He held out his hand. " We cool?"

Tyler smiled. He took Reid's hand and brought him into a man-hug. " Yeah, we're cool."

The two looked at Pogue and Caleb.

Pogue nodded. " I do."

Caleb nodded soon after. " I trust both of you."

They took turns pounding fists, smiling.

Reid clapped his hands together. " Alright. Now that that's settled, let's play some pool! I see Aaron and the boys over there and could use a couple of extra bucks."

-

Tyler pulled into his driveway and went inside. Man, was he hungry! He'd been too busy beating Aaron and his followers at pool that he hadn't eaten anything. He had driven Reid and Taylor back to school, which just happened to be in the opposite direction of his house, so it had taken him longer to get home.

He walked to the kitchen, gave Rex a treat, and went to the fridge. He noticed a note taped to the door. Tyler took it off and read it.

**Dear Tyler,**

**Your father and I went out. Won't be back until much later tonight. There's pizza in the fridge.**

**Love you lots sweetie,**

**Mom**

Tyler smiled and opened the fridge, took out the pizza and took it to his room without heating it up. He liked it cold and didn't feel like sticking it in the microwave.

He sat on his bed and turned on the TV, watching nothing in particular.

He munched on the pizza, aware of two big brown eyes staring up at him. He looked over the side of the bed, smiling. Rex licked his chops, drooling slightly.

" Rex, some day you're going to get as fat as a pig." Tyler tossed the dog a piece of pizza, which he caught eagerly and lay down on the floor, chewing it up.

Tyler looked at his clock. It was ten to twelve. He decided to go to sleep since he had school in the morning. He remembered Reid telling him not to come to the dorms tonight since he had a girl in there. Tyler had agreed right away, not wanting to be in the same room with Reid and some girl.

Tyler finished his pizza, took off his shirt and jeans, and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. He turned off the TV and crawled into bed.

Rex jumped up beside him and fell asleep with his head resting on Tyler's chest. Tyler patted his head, then fell asleep himself.

-

Tyler awoke to the sound of distant knocking. He propped himself up on an elbow and glanced at his clock. 4:36?! Tyler groaned and rubbed a hand over his sleepy face. The knocking continued, soon to be joined in by Rex's barking.

Tyler groaned again and got out of bed, stomping down the stairs. Who comes to someone's house and knocks on the door at four thirty in the morning?

Annoyed, Tyler pushed Rex out of the way and opened the door.

" What do- Taylor?"

Taylor stood at his door, her face streaked with tears. Her eyes were red and she was shaking.

Tyler didn't understand. " Taylor, what's wrong?"

She cried more and ran into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

Tyler held her close, smoothing her hair. " What is it Taylor?"

She got a few words in through her tears. " My father just called. My mother was killed in a hit-and-run!"

He went numb. A hit-and-run? Her mother? Tyler didn't know what to say, so he guided the weeping girl to the couch. She sat down heavily.

Tyler went to get her some Kleenex and sat down beside her, his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. " When did it happen?"

Taylor calmed down enough to explain. " This eve-evening. My fa-father ca-called and t-old me that she had been crossing the street when a black sedan came sp-speeding around the co-corner and…" She trailed off, fresh tears soaking her face.

Tyler pulled her close and hugged her tightly. " Does Grace know?"

She shook her head. " I didn't want to wake her. I'm sorry that I woke you Tyler. I just needed someone and you were the first that came to mind…"

" It's okay Taylor. I'd rather you be here with me then alone somewhere else." He paused. " Did you walk here?"

Taylor shook her head. " I drove. I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't want to walk. It would've taken to long and if Chase was out there…"

Tyler embraced her again, kissing the top of her head. " I'm just glad you're safe."

" Can I stay were tonight?"

" Of course. Come on." He helped her up the stairs and into his room. She lay on his bed and he covered her with the blankets. He kissed her gently and started out the door.

" Tyler?"

" Hmm?"

" Stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

Tyler smiled and walked back to the bed. He climbed under the covers beside her. He lay on his back and put his arm under her back. Taylor edged closer to him and rested her head and hand on his chest, and fell asleep.

Tyler gazed at her before falling asleep himself, their steady breathing mixing with each other.

**Cute eh? Please review! I'm writing the next chapter now and will try to keep it steady!**


	7. Making it official

**Updating as fast as I can!**

Taylor's watch rang quietly at 7:30 am. She sat up carefully, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy. She shut her alarm off, got out of the bed, and replaced the covers on her beau. He grunted in his sleep and shifted slightly.

She smiled and kissed his forehead. Taylor grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled a quick note on it and left it by his clock. She closed his door and left the house.

Taylor got in her pink Ford 4x4 and headed back to the school. She wanted to take a shower before class and she wanted to tell Grace about her mother. Taylor had felt much better about the situation once she was with Tyler. He had made her feel safe and made her pain numb a bit. She hoped that Grace wouldn't be upset that she had told Tyler first.

Taylor parked in the school parking lot and went inside, heading for her dorm. She felt cold all of a sudden and crossed her arms for warmth. Her breath started coming out in clouds.

She hurried along, wanting to get out of the hallway. Taylor reached her dorm and fumbled with her keys, her fingers numb by now. Were the heaters busted? She felt something blow down her neck and spun around. Nothing.

As she got the key in the lock, the temperature went back to normal and she could just make out a faint laughter. She shivered and went inside.

_A figure appeared outside her dorm and watched as she told her friend about her mother. The blonde hugged her friend and they both started to cry. He smiled and disappeared._

-

Tyler heard his alarm ringing at quarter to eight. He moaned and Used to shut it off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

The last remnants of a flowering fragrance lingered, and Tyler remembered last night with Taylor. He loved having her in his arms, kissing her softly before they both fell asleep.

He got up and was about to head to the bathroom when he noticed a piece of paper taped to his clock. He picked it up and read it;

**Had to leave early to get ready for class. Told Grace. Thank you for everything Tyler. I love you. Taylor♥**

Tyler smiled and gently placed it back on the table. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and got dressed in his uniform. He wasn't hungry; his stomach was full of butterflies. He had something special planned for today at lunch. Tyler grabbed Taylor's note for luck, and left the house.

-

" Hey man," Reid greeted Tyler when he entered the school.

" Hey. So is the room clean?" Tyler asked, an eyebrow raised.

Reid laughed. " Don't worry Baby Boy. I cleaned your sheets after we were done."

Tyler paled, looking disgusted. " Reid you-"

Reid laughed again and punched Tyler's shoulder. " I'm only joking Ty. We kept it to my side of the room."

Tyler relaxed. " Yeah well make sure it stays that way."

The two walked to their first class, History, and sat in their regular seats. Tyler glanced up and spotted Grace, but not Taylor. Grace caught his eye and shook her head, smiling sympathetically. Taylor wasn't coming to class.

Tyler understood. She had just lost her mother; she had a right not to come. Tyler wondered if today would be the best day for what he had planned.

Caleb and Pogue walked in and took their seats just as Ms. Kingston walked up to the board. " Quiet down everyone. Today we're going to talk about the Civil war…" She began jotting things down on the board.

" Wake me up when it's over," mumbled Reid who fell asleep.

Tyler rolled his eyes and began to jot the notes down.

-

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Tyler hurried down the hall to Taylor's dorm. He wanted to check up on her before his next class. Grace had told him that she would be in their room and what room number it was.

Tyler reached the dorm and knocked. He could hear Taylor sniffing and blowing her nose." Who i-is it?"

" Tyler."

He heard her sniff a couple more times and then the door opened. She looked terrible. Her cheeks and eyes were red, her hair was a mess, and her nose looked raw from all the Kleenex she had used. She was still in her pajamas and you could barely see the floor because of all the used tissues.

Tyler couldn't stand seeing her like this. He pulled her into a hug and helped her to the bed.

They sat there for a while, holding each other. Then the warning bell went and Tyler knew he had to go. He looked at Taylor, sympathy in his blue eyes.

She understood. " Go. I'll be fine. Grace wants me to come eat lunch with her today, so I'll try and be there."

" Don't come if you don't feel up to it."

" Thanks, but I think being with my friends is what I need. I'll be there."

Tyler smiled, kissing her forehead and left, hurrying to his class. He made it in the door just as the bell rang. The teacher glared at him as he apologized and sat next to Reid, who was just falling asleep.

-

The sun shone down on the tables outside. Many students had chosen to eat out there instead of inside, though many had chosen to remain in the cafeteria.

The Sons of Ipswich were sitting at one of the tables beneath the shade of one of the trees, laughing about nothing of importance. Sarah and Kate were there, smiling at the boys. They could be so immature sometimes, but they still loved them.

Tyler laughed along with is brothers, thought his eyes constantly darted to the side of Spencer. Grace was supposed to be coming soon with Taylor and Tyler had decided to go ahead with his plan. None of the guys knew what he was up to, and neither did any of the girls. He hadn't wanted to tell them ahead of time in case they teased or wanted to help. This was something he had to do alone.

Tyler fiddled with his silver ring nervously. He looked away again and saw Grace walking with Taylor, both talking and laughing.

Tyler smiled. At least she was feeling better. He hated seeing her so upset and depressed.

Taylor and Grace spotted the group and walked over and sat down. Taylor sat beside Tyler and they kissed briefly.

Reid smiled and made kissing sounds. Pogue smacked the side of his head.

Reid gave Pogue the finger and returned to his lunch.

Caleb shook his head and turned back to Tyler. " So I see that you two are getting along wonderfully."

Pogue and Reid eyed each other and smiled, looking at Tyler and Taylor.

Tyler blushed under the stares. " Yeah, so what?"

" Well," started Reid. " Yeah, but you're getting along _really_ well eh?" He winked at Tyler.

He didn't understand. " What's that supposed to mean?"

" We heard from Grace that-"

" Hey don't drag me into this! I just said what Taylor told me," Grace defended herself.

Tyler looked at Taylor. " What did you tell her?"

Taylor blushed. " I'm sorry Tyler. It just…slipped out."

" What slipped out?"

" The fact that you two were getting it on last night!" Reid howled with laughter.

Tyler and Taylor's faces turned bright red. " That's not what happened Reid!" they yelled at the same time.

Reid was gulping in his breath by now. " No, no it's alright you two we know why."

" What?"

" We know about Taylor's mom. She needed moral support and Tyler…gave it to her!"

Caleb smacked Reid on his head. " Shut up Garwin! If they say they didn't do anything, then they didn't do anything!"

Pogue added, " Yeah and you were out of line saying that shit about Taylor's mom."

Reid frowned. " Oh yeah. I'm sorry Taylor. Really I am."

She smiled. " It's okay Reid. I know you didn't mean it."

Grace frowned. " Taylor, if I were you, I'd do this." She reached out and smacked the blonde's head.

" Okay enough! I gotta use this after!"

Tyler grinned. " For what? A pillow?"

Everyone laughed as Reid scowled at them. They quieted down and went back to idle chitchat.

Tyler gazed at Taylor, who was talking with Grace. He braced himself. Now or never.

" Taylor?"

She faced him. " Yes?"

He hesitated, then plunged. " I know we've only been together for six days, but I feel that I've known you for a lifetime."

By now all eyes were on him. He could feel himself blushing.

" Taylor, I care about you and won't let anything happen to you." He paused and took off his ring. " Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Please review!**


	8. Bliss and Confusion

**Updating as fast as I can. I have two big projects to do so I may not be writing as much but I will try!**

" Will you be my girlfriend?"

No one said anything, all eyes on Taylor.

She stared at the ring, then at Tyler. She looked shocked, then one of the biggest and brightest smiles she had ever had broke upon her face. Taylor started to nod before words came out of her mouth. " Yes. Oh my God yes Tyler!"

Tyler beamed as he placed the ring on her middle finger. She held it up to her eyes, admiring it before tackling Tyler. They hugged and kissed, as the congratulations broke loose.

They broke apart and Grace, Sarah, and Kate hugged Taylor as Caleb, Pogue, and Reid slapped Tyler's back and ruffled his head.

He laughed as he pushed them away. " Stop guys! Stop!" he cried, still smiling. " You're acting like we're getting married!"

The girls looked at them. " Well," started Sarah. " It's just as exciting."

" Yeah. I mean, Taylor hasn't been on a single date before she met Tyler," Grace added.

Reid smiled. " Same with you Ty. You getting a girlfriend is major news!"

" If this isn't a reason to celebrate, then I don't know what is!" Pogue said. " Nicky's tonight?"

Tyler shook his head. " Naw. Sorry guys but this is something Taylor and I need to celebrate alone."

Reid and Pogue raised eyebrows while Caleb smiled.

Tyler blushed. " No I-"

They laughed. " Don't sweat it man," Caleb said, patting his shoulder. " We're only joking. We know you're not at Reid's level yet."

They all laughed and gathered their things as lunch ended. Tyler and Taylor walked hand in hand to the doors.

-

Tyler got home, tired yet overjoyed. He and Taylor ha went out to dinner after school. It had been the best (and one of the only) dates he'd ever been on. He was so gratified that this girl had come into his life.

The brunette entered his house, only to say goodnight to his parents. He was sleeping in _his_ dorm tonight. If Reid had a girl, they could just go about their business in _her_ dorm.

Rex bounded to him and Tyler knelt down, rubbing his ears. He stood up and almost cried out when he saw his mother standing there, arms folded and scowling.

Tyler straightened up slowly, making eye contact with his mother.

Rose Simms began tapping her foot impatiently, apparently waiting for him to say something.

The only problem was that he had no idea what he was supposed to say. So he tried. " Umm…Hi?" That was the best he could do.

It didn't satisfy Rose. " Hi? That's what you've got to say for yourself young man?"

Young man? His mom was definitely pissed. She only called him ' young man' when he did something exceedingly wrong, which he was sure he hadn't. " Uhh-"

" What were you doing last night?"

" Last night? Well, I went to Nicky's with the guys and-"

His mother snapped. " No! What were you doing with a girl in your room?"

Tyler gaped. How did his mother know? " What do you mean?"

" Don't play dumb with me Tyler Kenneth Simms! You don't think that when we got home last night that we wouldn't notice a girl in your bed? I saw her leave this morning too. Explain yourself!"

Tyler did his best. " Mom nothing happened I swear!"

" Am I really supposed to believe that Tyler? Do I look stupid to you?"

" I'm serious! She came over because her mother had died and needed someone to help her! God mom don't you trust me?"

" I thought I did Tyler, I really did. But what am I supposed to think after seeing what I did?"

" You're supposed to believe me! I wouldn't lie and I'm not like that!"

" Maybe not but your friends are."

Tyler stopped. " What's that supposed to mean?"

Rose sighed. " Tyler, ever since you started to hang with those boys, you've been different. You were so nice and sweet before, but now…"

" Whoa! What do you mean, ' before'? I'm still that guy mom. I haven't changed."

" But you have! You go to bars, you swear, you sleep with girls…"

" Mom I told you nothing happened! And yes, okay I go to Nicky's a lot and I swear. But it has nothing to do with the guys!"

" It has everything to do with them! The only thing you have in common is your powers!"

He just stared. " That's not true. We've been best friends since-"

" Since you were thirteen." She sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders. " Tyler, the only reason you're friends is because of your heritage. If you had never received them, you four never would have hung out."

Tyler shook his head. " You can't know that. No one can."

Rose smiled sympathetically. " Not for sure Tyler. But it's a pretty good guess. I'm sorry."

Tyler began to get angry. " No you're not. You'd rather it if I didn't hang out with them at all! I can't believe this!" He turned around and headed to the door.

" There is a legend that says there once was a stone that could take you to a different reality. But that's only a myth."

Tyler stopped at the word 'stone'. He turned to face his mother, then left. He got into his Hummer and drove away. So that's what the stone was; some sort of teleportation device. He frowned. Was that what Chase was after? Did he want Tyler to travel to a different reality to find out if they would've been friends? Tyler was puzzled. But why? It his him. Chase wanted Tyler to find out if they were friends, and if they weren't then their real friendship would be broken.

Tyler smiled to himself. Well, he'd just have to prove Chase wrong. He'd travel to this reality and find out that they'd still be friends. The only problem was that he didn't know how to use the stone. He shrugged it off. He'd ask Chase tomorrow after school.

-

" Earth to Tyler! Tyler!"

Tyler blinked. " Huh?"

Reid frowned. " Man what's with you? You've been zoned out for about five minutes!"

Tyler shook his head to clear it and smiled. " Nothing Reid. I'm fine." Truth was, he wasn't. His mother had said that their friendship was a fluke, and now he was going to call Chase Collins (their enemy) for help. He was definitely not fine.

Reid looked unconvinced but didn't press. " Whatever. Just hurry up and finish you lunch or we'll be late!"

Tyler frowned. " For what? Class? Since when do you care about being late for math?"

" Not math you idiot, swim practice! Remember? Coach gave the announcement over the PA this morning?" Tyler looked blank. " Man what's going on inside that head of yours?" Reid grabbed Tyler's head, pretending to examine it.

Tyler brushed him off. " Okay okay! So I wasn't listening big deal!" He looked around. " So where are Caleb and Pogue?"

Reid rolled his eyes. " If you'd been paying attention, you would've heard them saying that they were heading down early to get the pool ready. And for the record, Sarah, Kate, Taylor, and Grace are in the library studying."

Tyler nodded. " Oh, okay. Let's go."

Both boys got up and headed down to the pool.

-

Caleb and Pogue were already there, doing some laps. There was still five minutes before the bell rang so they were the only ones there.

" Hey man," Caleb started after they had taken a break. " Do you think Tyler's been acting weird?"

The other boy nodded. " Yeah I do. He seemed out of it today."

" Do you think it's because of his birthday? It's only nine days away."

Pogue shrugged. " Could be."

Just then the doors opened and Reid and Tyler walked in.

Caleb grinned. " Well, look who decided to join us."

" Yeah, thanks to me," Reid said. " Tyler had no idea what was going on."

Pogue took his goggles off. " Yeah well that's no surprise."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler snapped.

Caleb laughed. " Calm down Baby Boy. It's just that you've been kinda out of it today."

" So what? Reid's always out of it."

Reid pushed Tyler and both boys went to get changed, coming out soon after.

They hopped into the pool. Reid grinned. " Let's race before the others show up."

The boys agreed and set off at top speed down the length of the pool.

-

Tyler was on his way home…again. He really didn't want to, but he had to figure out the whole stone thing. He groaned. How could his mother say that? Surely the other mothers didn't think that about their sons. Tyler furrowed his brow. He had never thought of that possibility before…now his mother had gotten it stuck in his head. Could it be true? Were they friends because of the Power? He wondered if any of the boys thought about it…

He shook his head. He had zoned out again. He looked back to the road and yelled in surprise. A fox had slunk onto the road and had stopped right in front of the Hummer.

Tyler swore loudly and swerved, avoiding the fox. Now he was in the other lane. And a transport was barreling towards him.

His eyes grew wide and he spun the wheel to the left, narrowly missing the transport, which honked its' horn angrily.

Tyler got back onto the right lane, but suddenly heard a loud _pop! _The Hummer lurched and the boy realized one tire had busted. " Shit!" The Hummer kept swerving from left to right as he fought to keep it under control. He had to slam the breaks. Just as his foot pounded the pedal, he remembered he hadn't put his seatbelt on.

His stomach lurched as the Hummer screeched to a halt. He slammed forward, cracking his head on the steering wheel. He fell back against the seat, dazed. He could feel liquid running down his face and tasted blood as it trickled onto his lips.

Tyler moaned, pain pulsing through his head. He had to call for help, but couldn't find his cell phone. It must have fallen somewhere on the floor. He tried to lean forward, but felt too dizzy. So he used his feet to try to locate the cell, but failed. He sighed and could feel himself drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness.

He wondered if he would be able to Use to contact someone. He decided to test it by Using to find his phone. His eyes turned black and the pain thundered a thousand times worse.

Tyler cried out and stopped Using. Well the phone idea was out. Looks like he'd have to Use to contact one of the boys. He almost passed out at the thought of the pain he would endure, but he had to do it. He couldn't drive and didn't want to think about walking home.

He braced himself, and Used. The pain was maddening but he kept it going, gripping his seat until his knuckles turned white.

_Reid!_

-

Reid nearly jumped off his seat at Nicky's when he heard Tyler's voice in his head. He got up and ran into the bathroom and, after making sure no one else was there, let his eyes fall black.

_Tyler? That you man?_

_Yeah. Listen I don't have much time. Using like this is killing me!_

_What?!_

_No no not like that. Reid you have to come. My car's busted and…and I really don't want to walk._

_Okay okay. Where are you?_

_One second. _Tyler looked for a street sign, trying to see through the blood dripping in his eyes. he finally spotted it. _Son of a…_

_What?_

_Pinebrook. I'm on Pinebrook…again. Look Reid just hurry! I have to go my head's going to explode!_

_I'll be there soon! _Reid's eyes went back to normal and he ran out of the bar and hopped into his father's car. He sped off towards Pinebrook road.

-

Taylor walked down the street, heading for Tyler's house. She had heard that he had gone home for some reason and wanted to give back his history notes he had loaned her.

His house was on Maple Road. She turned onto yet another street bordered by trees. This street was called Pinebrook. Taylor smiled. She liked how all these streets were named after trees. It was so peaceful.

She continued down the street and stopped, her eyes wide. Tyler's Hummer was sitting in the road, not moving but still running. Taylor noticed that the vehicle was a little lopsided and saw that one of wheels had popped.

She started towards it, hoping that he was all right. When she reached it she called out. " Tyler? Baby?"

At first there was no reply, but then a low moan sounded.

" Tyler?" Taylor walked to the driver's side and breathed in sharply. There was a large cut on the boy's forehead and was bleeding heavily, already covering most of his face. " Oh my God Tyler…" She took off her sweater, ripping part of the sleeve. She opened the door and began dabbing at the wound.

Tyler flinched and focused his eyes. " Taylor?"

She smiled faintly, still dabbing. " Yeah baby. It's me."

" What are you doing here?"

" I was coming to return your notes and saw your car. What happened?"

He grimaced as she pressed a little too hard on his head, and she pulled back. He grabbed her hand, smiling faintly. " I think it would be a good idea if you kept doing that." He grinned, flinched slightly as she resumed her dabbing, then answered her question. " Stupid fox made me swerve, then I had to swerve again to avoid this huge ass truck and my tire busted." He laughed a bit. " I, umm, had forgotten my seatbelt and…"

Taylor returned the smile, then grew serious. " You should wear your seatbelt Tyler. But the main thing is that you're okay."

Just then she heard an approaching car and looked up. She was surprised to see that Reid was driving it. She ran to it, waiting for him to stop.

-

Reid sped down the roads, thinking that this was all too familiar. As he turned onto Pinebrook, he saw Tyler's Hummer and slowed down, then saw a girl running to him. Taylor?

He stopped and got out. " Taylor? What are you doing here?"

" I'll explain later. Come on!"

They both ran back to the Hummer.

Reid took one look at Tyler and cursed. " Damnit Ty."

Tyler smiled faintly at his friend. " Stop fussing Reid. I'm fine…you know, except for this hole in my head."

The blonde grinned and helped him out. Luckily Tyler was able to walk a little bit, with the help of Reid.

They got into the car, Reid in the front, Taylor in the back with Tyler, applying pressure to his wound. Reid sped off in the direction of the hospital, calling the guys and Tyler's parents, telling them what had happened. He looked in the review mirror and saw that Tyler had passed out, probably from loss of blood. He drove faster and in no time reached the hospital.

They ran in, calling for Dr.Brakner.

The doctor showed up and looked surprised. " You again? What happened this time?" he questioned, eyeing Tyler.

" Car accident. He hit his head," Reid explained.

Dr.Brakner nodded, called some nurses over, and they hauled the boy to the emergency room.

Taylor sighed and she and Reid went back to the waiting room.

**Please review! **


	9. The journey begins

Everything was blurry and muffled for a moment. His eyes were only half open, a dull thudding in his head. He saw a couple of blurry shapes and heard stifled voices, more voices than bodies. There must be more people here, just beyond his field of vision. The boy also heard dull beeping sounds, and remembered that he was in the hospital.

Tyler wanted to know who was here with him, but everything was still blurry and muffled. He became aware of someone holding his hand, and noticed a fragrance that was familiar…and flowery.

His sight focused a bit more and sure enough Taylor was sitting by his bed, holding his hand and crying softly. She was gazing at his face, but must not have noticed that he had woken. She looked dazed and her eyes weren't quite focused.

Tyler opened his eyes more and squeezed her hand.

She jumped slightly, coming out of her daze. She looked at him and smiled. She turned to some other people in the room. " He's awake!"

Tyler could make out three people and knew who they were before they spoke. " Hey guys."

" Hey Baby Boy. Feel any better?" Pogue sat on the edge of the bed.

Tyler smiled and sat up a bit, and was relieved when he found he was strong enough, though his head did ache a bit more. " Yeah, but my head's still pounding."

" That's to be expected." They all turned to see Dr.Brakner standing in the doorway. " Sorry to interrupt but Tyler needs to rest."

Reid frowned. " He just woke up!" he protested.

Caleb put a hand on his shoulder. " It's okay Reid. If Dr.Brakner thinks that Tyler needs more rest, then we should go."

Tyler sat up more, a wistful expression creeping onto his face. He didn't want his friends to go. " I feel fine! Just give me some aspirin and I'll be fine!"

The doctor shook his head. " I'm sorry Tyler but you need to stay here at least over night. You don't have a concussion, miraculously, but you did need to get stitches in your head. I have to keep you over night."

" But-"

" No Tyler. You're staying. " Dr.Brakner turned and walked away.

Tyler scowled. He didn't want to stay here anymore.

Caleb tried to look sympathetic. " Sorry bud. Looks like you're staying. We'll see you tomorrow."

Pogue patted his shoulder and followed the eldest out.

" See ya Baby Boy," Reid said before leaving.

" Bye guys," Tyler grumbled. He groaned and sank back down into the bed, depressed.

Taylor smiled kindly and leaned down to his face, kissing him passionately.

Tyler leaned into her kiss, sitting up slightly, grasping her lips over and over again. He brought his hand to her face, brushing hair back.

Taylor put her hand on his that was on her face. The hospital disappeared and they were in their own world, just them.

The sound of a clearing throat brought them back and they broke apart, seeing Dr.Brakner looking at them, annoyance etched on his dark face. " Visiting hours are over, Miss Reese." He raised an eyebrow.

Taylor bit her lip, whispered goodbye to Tyler, and left, not meeting the doctor's eyes.

He turned back to Tyler, who blushed and apologized. Dr.Brakner _hmmed _and left, turning the lights out.

Tyler sighed, reminiscing Taylor's touch. He settled into his pillow, about to fall asleep when that feeling washed over him. He sat up just as the door closed and locked and Chase stepped out of the shadows.

" My my Tyler. Getting quite close to our girlfriend aren't we?" he mocked, approaching the bed.

Tyler sat up straighter, alarm in his eyes. It was quite terrifying to be in the same room as Chase, and this time it wasn't a dream.

Tyler's fear got the best of him, and Used to create an invisible wall between them.

Chase laughed and effortlessly disintegrated the wall. " Now now Tyler, no need to be rude. I'm not going to hurt you…yet."

" Then what do you want?" Tyler snapped.

" Oh, I think you already know Tyler."

" I know about the stone! I know about your plan! And I'm going to prove you wrong!"

The warlock laughed. " Really? I can't wait to see that!" He grew serious. " Do it tomorrow, or your girl is mine." He disappeared.

Tyler sunk down, terrified. Not for himself, but for Taylor. She wouldn't be able to protect herself against Chase. Tyler decided there and then that he'd do it tomorrow after school. And he wouldn't tell anyone, at least not before. After he would.

-

The sun was hidden behind some clouds as Tyler walked into the school. He had left the hospital as soon as the nurse opened his door. He didn't want to stay there any longer than he needed. The boy's head still hurt, but he had taken some strong aspirin before entering the school and had brought some with him.

His forehead felt weird. He had covered up the stitches with a band-aid from the hospital and knew that the students would probably stare.

Tyler bounded up the stairs to his and Reid's dorm. He had left one of his textbooks there and needed it for class. He turned the corner and bumped into someone.

" Sorry-Oh, it's you."

Aaron Abbott glared. " Watch where you're going Simms."

" How about you watch where _you're_ going Abbott," he retorted.

Aaron glared even more, then noticed Tyler's forehead. He smirked. " What happened here Simms? Run into a locker?" He put a hand up and pointed a finger, inches away from Tyler's wound.

Tyler reacted immediately. He grabbed Aaron's wrist, pulling it away from his face, but Aaron took this opportunity to sucker-punch Tyler in the eye.

Tyler yelled and stumbled backward, then ran at the other boy, punching him in the stomach. Aaron doubled over, then grabbed Tyler's collar and they both went down, rolling and punching. _Punch!_ Bleeding nose for Aaron. _Punch!_ Slit lip for Tyler. This went on, their yelling not going unheard by the rest of the school.

-

Reid stood outside his class, waiting for Tyler. Where was he? Normally Tyler was here before Reid, but not today. He'd sighed and decided to check their dorm. He reached the stairs when he heard the fighting. Reid ran up the stairs and was surprised to see that it was Tyler and Aaron who were fighting. He called the other boys mentally to come up here, then ran over to the sparring boys.

" Hey! Knock it off!" Reid tried to break them apart, but got punched in the jaw instead.

He stumbled back, then heard footsteps behind him. Turning he saw Caleb, Pogue, and about twenty other students. Among them were Aaron's friends.

Caleb and Pogue didn't hesitate as they attempted to break up the fight. Aaron's friends did the same, and soon the two boys were being held back, still thrashing a bit.

" Tyler stop!" Caleb ordered. He and Pogue were having a hard time keeping the younger boy away.

Aaron finally stopped, so his friends let him go. He whipped his bleeding nose with his sleeve, smirking. " See you around loser." He shoved past the Sons of Ipswich and soon the crowd left as well, leaving the four boys alone.

Caleb and Pogue released Tyler, who straightened his uniform and bent to pick up his fallen books.

" Tyler what was that about?" Reid asked when Tyler had finished.

" Nothing."

" Come on Tyler," Caleb pressed. " Since when do you pick fights with Aaron?"

" Since he got up in my face!" he snapped, trying to get passed.

They didn't let him. " Aaron's always in your face. Ours too," Pogue said.

" Look I've got things on my mind and he ticked me off! It's no big deal!"

" It is if you've never done something like this before." Caleb studied his face. " Something you wanna share?"

" No so just screw off!" Tyler pushed Caleb hard and stormed off. The boys looked at each other and followed.

They got down the stairs in time to see Tyler exiting the school.

Tyler swore. This stone and Chase were getting to him. He had never fought in school before-had gotten close to it-and had never spoken that way to Caleb. He had to get this over with so he could continue his life normally and continue to act like himself.

He got into his Hummer and drove home, hoping with all his might that his parents weren't home.

Tyler pulled into the driveway and sighed with relief. His parents' car wasn't there; he'd be there alone. He ran inside and up to his room, locking Rex out. He hated doing that, but couldn't have the dog getting in the way.

Before taking out the stone, he took out a piece of paper. He had to let everyone know that he wouldn't be around for a while (truth was he wasn't sure how long he'd be gone, but he guessed at least a day). He took out a pen and wrote;

**I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I have things to do that I can't explain. I'll be gone for…well I'm not sure, and please don't worry. I'll be fine. Oh, and don't try to find me, because you won't. I'm sorry if I worry you.**

**Tyler**

He put the pen down and copied the letter five times, one for his parents, Taylor, and each of the guys by Using. Then, still by Using, addressed the letter to whom it concerned. And finally Used and sent four of them to the guys and Taylor. He placed the note for his parents on the kitchen table by Using, then took the stone in his hands.

He took a deep breath, then called out. " Chase!"

" Yes?" Chase appeared beside him, making Tyler jump.

" Tell me how to use this."

" What, no ' please?'" he grinned, then grew serious. " Hold it in both hands, then think very clearly and precisely, where you want to go and why. In your case, you'd say something like ' I want to travel to whatever time you want to find out if we would've been friends.' Got it?"

Tyler nodded.

" Then do it."

Tyler took another breath, then started. " I want to go back to when we were thirteen to find out if Caleb, Pogue, Reid and I would've been friends if we had never received out powers."

Right when he finished his words, a blinding light erupted from the stone, blinding Tyler and obliterating everything else in the room from his view. His stomach lurched violently and he felt like he was falling and spinning at the same time, never allowed to let go of the stone.

It seemed to last forever, then suddenly he stopped falling and landed on the ground. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed on his stomach. Stunned, he slowly got up, catching his breath. He found the stone still in his hand, and had a hard time prying it loose. When it finally unstuck, he gasped a little from the pain. His had had a large red spot, same size as the stone, and was tender. _I'll have to ice it when I get back. _

Tyler put the stone in his pocket, then noticed something strange. First of all, he felt much shorter, and he wasn't wearing the same clothes he was when he had left. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and brown shorts. Why did he feel so different? Then it hit him; he was thirteen! It had really worked! And he didn't have the Power. He was a regular thirteen-year-old boy. But no time for fun. He had to find the guys.

Tyler looked around and realized he was in a park. He recognized this park. It was the one he was used to go to with his mother and friends. He looked around and spotted his mother sitting on one of the benches, reading a book. That should keep her busy for a while.

He started walking through the park, keeping an eye out for the any of the guys. Tyler soon spotted a group of boys standing near the swings, talking and laughing. Among them was a blonde-haired boy whom Tyler recognized immediately. He jogged over. " Reid! Hey Reid!"

The boys stopped talking and turned their head to watch the brunette running towards them.

Tyler stopped in front of them, catching his breath. " Hey Reid."

Thirteen-year-old Reid Garwin stepped forward. " Do I know you?" Tyler was taken aback by Reid's cold tone.

" Y-yeah. I'm Tyler. Tyler Simms. Remember?"

Reid looked Tyler up and down, sizing him up. He snapped his fingers. " I know! You're that kid from school who I have a swirly to last week!" He and his friends laughed, high-fiving each other.

Tyler frowned. " No! We're friends and I've never gotten one of those in my life!"

This time Reid frowned. " Friends? With you? Please. I wouldn't be caught dead with you." With that he and his friends walked away, laughing. Tyler caught some words such as ' loser' and ' freak'.

He frowned. Reid wasn't his friend? It couldn't be. Tyler sighed and tried to shake it off. Time to find the other two boys.

-

Tyler sat down on a bench, exhausted. He'd been walking around for about half an hour in the ever growing hear and still hadn't found Caleb or Pogue, and he was sure that his mother would want to leave soon.

He looked up and noticed that a baseball game was going on. He wasn't very interested in baseball, but it was whom he saw on one of the team benches that caught his eye. It was little punk Pogue himself. He smiled. Maybe Pogue was different from Reid.

Tyler got up and walked over to Pogue's bench. " Hey Pogue."

Pogue turned around and looked up at Tyler, squinting in the sunlight. " Uh, hey Tyler."

Tyler smiled. At least he knew his name. " How's the game?"

Pogue glanced around, as if making sure no one was watching. " Uh, fine I guess."

" That's cool. So-"

" Look, Tyler." Pogue stood, cast a glance over his shoulder, then stood up and guided Tyler away from the game. " I don't want to sound mean, but my mom told me not to hang out with bad influences, and, well, you're one of them."

" What?"

" I mean, you're not doing well in school and my mom says-"

" Wait wait wait! I'm not doing well in school? Since when?"

" I don't know, but I do know that I can't hang with you. Sorry." Pogue smiled sympathetically and left.

Tyler couldn't believe it. Him? A bad influence? Not doing well in school? Well, Tyler had promised himself that he'd do well in school when he had received the Power…without it he may not have cared about his grades…but that was so unlike Tyler…He shrugged it off. Time to find Caleb.

**Please review!**


	10. Waiting

Taylor panicked when she found the note on her bed. She had come back late from Nicky's Friday night. Grace had made her come, though Taylor hadn't wanted to go without Tyler. But after what Caleb, Pogue, and Reid had told her what had happened that day at school, she figured he probably wouldn't have wanted to come anyways.

She had actually come into the dorm early Saturday morning, and when she read Tyler's note she had phoned Caleb right away. Apparently he and the other boys had gotten one too, and Tyler's parents. They were meeting at the Simms' house as soon as possible.

Taylor was already parking her truck. Everyone else was here already. She got out and ran to the door and opened it, not bothering to knock. Rex looked at her and wagged his tail, but didn't budge from Glen Simms' side.

Glen and Rose Simms sat on the couch, he with one hand on his chin, the other absentmindedly patting Rex, she staring into the fire, her face expressionless.

Pogue was sitting on one of the Lay-Z Boys; Reid standing in a corner and Caleb was sitting on the bay window sill. He looked up as Taylor walked in, and the talking began.

" Do any of you boys, or Taylor, know where he could've gone?"

They shook their heads.

" But," Reid spoke up; " He was acting weird at school the last couple of days."

Glen's eyes sparked with interest. " Like how?"

" I'm not entirely sure. He seemed moody, distant, and, oh yeah got into a fight with a guy from school that _he _started."

Glen frowned. That was indeed unlike his son.

" Anything else?"

" Yeah, he shoved Caleb and told him to screw off," Reid added.

" Tyler did that?"

" Yepp."

Glen looked thoughtful, then turned to her wife. " Rose, you've been awfully quiet."

Rose looked up and they could see in her eyes that she wasn't saying something.

" Rose…"

" Well, I may have something to do with Tyler's absence."

" What is it?"

" Tyler and I got into a disagreement and I told him that he had changed…"

" So?"

"…Because of his and his friends' heritage."

A pause.

" What?" This was Caleb.

" I told him that the only reason the four of you were friends is because of your power. He got upset."

" You told him that we were friends because of our power?" Reid demanded. " How could you say that to him?"

" Well, it's true isn't it?"

" No!"

Taylor spoke for the first time during the meeting. " No one can know that for sure."

They turned to her, Pogue speaking. " What?"

" Well, think about it. Maybe it's possible that you wouldn't have been friends. There's no way to know for sure."

Rose turned away again, obviously hiding something.

Glen noticed. " Rose?"

She faced them again. " I told him about the stone."

His eyes widened. " You did that? Why Rose?"

Caleb looked at Taylor and the other boys, but none of them understood. " What stone?"

" There's this legend that tells of a stone that could take the person anywhere."

" You mean, like a teleportation device?"

" Not exactly. It takes you to different realities." Everyone looked blank, except Glen. She sighed. " For example, lets say you had a sibling and you wanted to see what life would be like if you were an only child. You'd tell this to the stone and you'd be there."

They took this all in. Pogue spoke. " Forever?"

" No no. Once you were satisfied, you'd tell the stone that you wanted to go back home, and you'd be done."

" So…you could use this for anything?" Caleb asked.

" Yes."

" Like finding out what life would've been like without powers?" Reid asked, a glint in his eyes.

" Yes, but that's not where he went."

" How do you know?"

" Because the stone is a legend. It doesn't exist."

" Well maybe he went to find it."

Taylor was puzzled. " But in Tyler's note he said to not try to find him because we won't. I assumed he meant with your powers. If he was still here, then you'd be able to find him by Using, wouldn't you?"

The boys considered this. Caleb nodded. " That's true."

" So where is he?" Pogue asked.

Reid looked thoughtful. " Maybe…maybe somehow he found it. The stone. It would explain where he went. And we wouldn't be able find him."

" So…if he _did_ manage to find this stone, what do we do now?" Taylor asked.

Glen settled back into the couch. " We wait."

**Please review!**


	11. I don't care

Young Tyler found Caleb sitting by the pond, reading. He was all alone, just as Tyler had hoped. He didn't feel like being around any more of his " friends" new friends.

He walked up to Caleb and noticed that his arms were covered with bruises, some the imprint of fingers. Caleb was abused? Since when? Since they didn't have powers.

Tyler tapped Caleb on the shoulder, who immediately flinched and jumped up, almost dropping his book in the water. Tyler was amazed to see fear in the boy's eyes.

" Sorry Caleb! I didn't mean to startle you."

" It's okay Tyler."

" What are you reading?"

" The book we were assigned in class. Remember?"

A book? " Uh, yeah. Yeah. So how far are you?"

" Chapter 22. I know we were only supposed to read up to chapter 10, but I couldn't put it down. What about you?"

" Me? Oh, well…Truth is I didn't start yet."

Caleb's eyes widened. " Really? Why?"

Tyler tried to think of a good reason. Pogue had said that he was doing poorly in school…mine as well take advantage of that.

" I don't understand the…plot."

Caleb nodded. " Well, I could come over to your house later and help you. I'd invite you over to mine but…we're renovating so…"

Tyler smiled. " Yeah that'd be great. I'll check with my mom."

Caleb smiled too. " Sure, but there's my mom. Call me later and I'll come over." He picked up his book and ran to his mother.

Tyler grinned. At least on of the guys was sorta his friend. But now what? What else did he want to know? A sudden thought struck Tyler. Maybe they weren't friends now, but things could've changed at Spencer Academy.

Tyler found a secluded area behind some bushes where no one could see him. He took out the stone and whispered, " I want to go to our second year at Spencer Academy, still with no powers."

The same bright light erupted from the glowing stone, and hurled Tyler through the different realities until he came crashing to the ground outside Spencer. Tyler got up slowly, noticing he was back to normal (minus two years) and in his uniform. He was sixteen again. Tyler wondered if he had gotten his license yet.

He walked into the school, checking his watch. Eight-fifteen. He had twenty minutes until he needed to get to class. Plenty of time to find the guys.

But first he needed to find some things out. He had an idea how. He walked up to some random guy. " Hey umm…"

The boy looked puzzled. " Scott. Remember? From history?"

" Right…"

" You okay?"

" Uh, well…I kinda had a few drinks last night and could use some help."

" With what?"

" Remembering who I share a room with?"

Scott laughed. " Oh. Sure no problem. It's Reid Garwin."

Reid? " Okay thanks Scott."

He nodded and walked away.

Tyler breathed out. His plan had worked. And Reid was his roommate! Things must be going well between them! Tyler headed for their dorm to find Reid. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard Reid's familiar laugh coming from below. He turned back down the stairs and spotted Reid talking with a group of some guys and a couple of girls that he didn't know.

Tyler walked up to the group hesitantly, remembering the last time he had spoken to Reid's new friends. But surely everything would be different now?

" Hey Reid."

Reid stopped talking, turned around, and smirked. " What do you want?"

Tyler frowned. He'd been sure… " Ummm…I lost my key to our dorm. Mind if I borrow yours?"

The blonde made a sarcastic noise. " Of course I mind faggot! Maybe now that you've lost it I won't have to share a room with you."

" Excuse me? Faggot? What-"

" Yeah. Faggot. A.k.a you Simms. Man I knew you were retarded, but I didn't know you were so stupid too." He and his friends laughed.

Tyler frowned. " Reid, we're roommates! We're supposed to be-"

" Friends? With you? No way in Hell would I ever be caught dead with you. Now beat it! Or do I have to teach you a lesson like I did back when we were thirteen?" He smirked again, then glared at Tyler.

Tyler knew it was time to go. He turned around and didn't look back. He couldn't believe it! Reid was still a jerk! He had been so sure that things would've changed since they were thirteen. Guess he'd been wrong. Was there any point in finding Pogue and Caleb? He sighed. Mine as well. Maybe Caleb was civil with him. He had been when they were younger.

Tyler decided to find Pogue first. He walked around the school, but it wasn't until he was outside that he spotted him. He too was with friends, though not as much as Reid. Tyler could catch bits and pieces of their conversation and stopped behind some bushes to listen. Yes, it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he wouldn't be here much longer. It wouldn't do any harm.

"…History homework?" one boy asked.

" No I didn't really get it," another replied. " You?"

" Yeah."

" How? I thought you sucked in history?"

" I do but I got some…help."

Pogue spoke this time. " What sort of 'help'?"

" Okay. I paid this guy for his homework. He's like, super smart!"

" Who was this guy?"

" Tyler Simms."

Great. Now he was smart and giving people his homework. He continued to listen.

" Simms?"

" Yeah. I'm pretty sure it's like, 80 worth work."

" What about you Pogue? Do the work?"

" Yeah, and I don't need to copy other's work."

" Whatever."

Pogue hesitated. " Jack, why would you use Tyler's work?"

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, sure he's smarter then he was in elementary school, but there are smarter kids out there."

" Ya think?"

" Yeah. Plus Simms is…weird. I've never really liked the guy."

Tyler sighed, ducked out of the bushes, and headed back inside. So much for Pogue. Caleb was his last hope, but he didn't have high expectations.

Walking back inside he spotted a familiar blonde. " Sarah!"

She turned and smiled. " Hi Tyler. What's up?"

" Rough morning. You know where Caleb is? I've been looking-"

" Caleb? Who's he?" She looked blank.

Tyler frowned. " Caleb Danvers? Swim team maybe? Your boyfriend?"

Sarah frowned. " I don't know any Caleb Danvers, nor do I have a boyfriend." She turned angrily and walked away, ponytail swinging.

" What?" Tyler said to himself, confused. " How can she not know Caleb?"

He said the last part a little louder. " Caleb? You mean Danvers?" A girl walked up to Tyler, whom he didn't know.

" Yeah. You know him?"

" I did, but he never came to Spencer."

" No? How come?"

" Supposedly his dad abused him, so his mother packed him up and they moved away from him. Not sure where he is now." She smiled, then joined her friend that was passing by.

Tyler just stood there. Caleb never came to this school. Pogue thought he was a bad influence. Reid thought he was a waste of skin. His mother had been right. They had nothing in common without their power. He'd been so sure that they'd be friends no matter what. He hadn't thought that the Power was such a big similarity in their lives. He had believed that they had much more in common. Didn't they? They all liked swimming, playing pool, general fun. And girls of course. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that although they had those things in common, they had come to realize that because the Power had made them spend time together in the first place.

The boy sighed. Looks like Chase had gotten what he wanted. Tyler felt that their friendship was just a big scam. Would anything be the same?

Tyler walked out of the schoolyard, dejected. He didn't want to go back yet. He knew he'd have to eventually; he couldn't stay here. Tyler glanced at his watch. He'd only been gone for a few hours. Hopefully no one noticed his absence.

He continued down the street, going nowhere in particular. The breeze cooled his face, relaxing him. He stopped on the side of the road, closed his eyes, and let the wind soothe his confused heart.

He suddenly screwed his eyes tighter, confused. He felt weird…No. It couldn't be. He opened his eyes, but Chase wasn't there. Instead he saw a guy walking down the street towards him. Tyler didn't know the guy, which made the next thing slightly unnerving.

The boy walked past him, but not before smirking. " Hey Tyler." He continued down the street, then turned the corner.

Tyler stood there. What had that been about? Who was that guy? He shrugged. Whatever. He decided it was time to go back. Tyler took the stone out. He suddenly felt a rush of anger towards it. It had ruined everything! " Piece of shit. I want to go back to _my_ reality."

The light came forth, enveloped him, and dropped him in his bedroom. Tyler stood up, his hand throbbing. Prying the stone from his hand for the last time and held it in front of him, glaring at it. This thing had caused nothing but trouble.

In a sudden urge of rage, Tyler's eyes went black and the stone began to shake, slowly at first, but gradually shook faster and more violently until it exploded. Pieces of the stone flew everywhere, including at him. A piece struck his cheek, cutting it deeply. He didn't flinch. The stone was gone. That was good.

" Now, why did you do that Tyler?"

Tyler turned to see Chase standing by his window. He scowled. " You happy Chase? Hmm? Get what you wanted?"

He laughed. " Aww, did Tyler find out the truth? I'm guessing it wasn't good since you just blew up the stone."

" How did you know?"

" How did I know that without your precious powers you wouldn't have been buddies? Because I went there."

Tyler just stared. " What?"

" You deaf? I used the stone before I gave it to you. I was curious to see if you four would've been friends without this power, so I went. When I found out that you weren't, I just had to make you find out too."

" But why me?"

" Because I know that you're the weakest one and you're _their_ weakness too. You're easy to hurt and threaten."

Tyler's anger was growing by the minute. He was _not _a weakness! A sudden calm settled over him. He grinned. " You know what Chase? I don't care. I don't care that we're not friends without the Power. We're friends now. That's what matters. And you know something else?"

Chase was getting angry. " What?" he spat.

" I have something that you'll never have; friends." With that Tyler's eyes went black and he conjured up an energy ball and blasted Chase through his window.


	12. Back home

The sound of shattering glass alerted the people downstairs. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Rose Simms looked up, startled.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid had been coming over to the house to help Mrs. Simms through this situation. Glen Simms had gone away on a business trip, though he hadn't wanted to leave while Tyler was running through all these different realities.

The group didn't wait any longer. They rushed upstairs, Caleb in the lead. The sound had come from Tyler's room. Caleb opened the door and gasped. The others entered the room, shocked.

Tyler stood there, hands covered in blood and a deep cut on his cheek. But he looked relieved.

Rose ran to her son and pulled him into a hug. She started to cry.

Tyler hugged her back, not caring that he was getting blood on her blouse. " Mom it's okay! I'm okay! I've only been gone a few hours!"

Rose pulled away, confusion mixing with tears.

" Tyler," Pogue started. " You've been gone for three days."

" What?"

" It's true," Rose cleared up.

" But how?"

" Time works differently when you're in different realities."

He sighed. " I'm sorry."

Reid walked up to him and gave him a hug. " Shit Ty we were worried sick!"

Tyler grinned. " Even you Reid?"

Reid gave him a shove. " Hey, I'm trying to be sentimental here! It doesn't happen often so take advantage while you can!"

The boys laughed and finished hugging the youngest.

Rose looked at Tyler. " Honey, I'm sorry for what I said. I never should've done that."

" It's okay mom." He looked at them all. "I told myself that I'd tell you guys what happened so-"

" It's okay Tyler. We know. Your mom told us everything," Caleb explained. " We know where you went."

Tyler's shoulders sagged with relief. He really hadn't wanted to explain everything in full detail right now. " I'm sorry."

" Don't sweat it," Reid said. " But…what did you find out?"

Tyler smiled. " That's not important. We're friends; that's all that matters." He grinned more, then turned to Caleb. " I'm going to need your notes from school."


	13. All's well that ends well?

School was quite boring the next day. Classes, lunch, classes, swim practice. Typical. But during the day some of the best things happened. During class he got to bug Reid whenever he fell asleep; in between classes he got to hang with the guys and Taylor, whom he kissed regularly now; at lunch they goofed off and made fun of Aaron and his followers.

Things were getting back to normal. They were all on guard for Chase, but there had been no sign of him since yesterday. Tyler had gone back to the hospital, much to his annoyance. Luckily the cuts on his hands and face caused by the shattering stone weren't deep enough to require stitches, but he did have a bandaged cheek and hands now.

His friends and family kept pestering him about what had happened while he was gone, but he just kept telling them that it wasn't important. He didn't want the information to ruin what they had; he didn't know that it would for sure but it might. And he didn't want that. That information had nearly ruined his relationship with his brothers, though he was working on putting it out of his mind.

Chase had almost won. He had almost gotten what he had wanted; to break up the Covenant. But Tyler hadn't let him ruin their friendship. Tyler knew now that nothing would. Not even when Reid brought a girl back to their dorm without telling him. Okay yes he'd be pissed and have to go stay with Pogue in his apartment like he always did. But he'd forgive him the next day; he always did.

The boys had headed over to Nicky's after school without Tyler. He had a lot of catching up to do at school and was sitting on his bed at the dorm right now, working on his math. He'd finished his history, science, and English. Math was a pain, but he was almost done. Unlike his alternate self, he was good in school.

Yawning, he put his math away and got under the covers, falling asleep with a smile on his face.

-

Chase looked in at Tyler through the window, rage blazing in his blue eyes. God he hated them. Right now he was very close to hating the youngest more then Caleb, which he hadn't thought could happen. He had been so sure that his plan would have destroyed Tyler's faith in their friendship, then crush them all one by one, taking their power for himself. Of course he'd have to wait a few more days until Tyler Ascended. But it was only a few more days; he'd get it, and the rest too. Taking one last loathing glare at the youngest, he disappeared, his destination unknown.


End file.
